Will I Ever See You Again?
by X-Lunar-Sugar-Stars-X
Summary: Amu is now a senior at Seiyo High. It's been 4 years since Easter was defeated and when her charas went back into her heart. It has also been 4 years since Ikuto left. Now that Amu is graduating, will she get one more chance of seeing Ikuto? Amuto!
1. He Returns

"Damn it!! I'm going to be late for school!"

Amu yelled as she ran out of the house. Amu lived by herself now that she was 18 years old. Ran, Miki, and Suu had gone back into her heart when she turned 14, which is when they defeated Easter. She still missed them terribly. Amu growled as she ran faster. She could not be late. Today was the last day of school for Seiyo High. Amu was a senior and her graduation was in two months.

"Amu!" The pinkette looked up and smiled as she saw her friends Rima and Nagehiko. Those two had gotten together in freshmen year, Amu was happy for them but felt a little jealous that she didn't have anybody. Even Yaya had somebody. Though she was happy for her and Kairi, too. Yeah, after Easter had been defeated, Kairi had come back. Tadase had someone too. After Ran had left and she couldn't transform into Amulet Heart anymore, Tadase gave up on her and started going out with Saaya.**((A/N Had too!! XD))**

Amu had been very depressed at the time but soon got over it. She realized that he was just a childhood crush and that there would be others. And she was right. Though the person she finally admitted to loving was gone. Yeah, that's right. Amu had admitted that she was in love with Ikuto. She never got to tell him though. Ikuto had left when Easter was gone. That was 4 years ago. Amu had not seen him since the battle and she missed him terribly. "Amu?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friends. She noticed they had concerned looks on their faces and she smiled slightly.

"I'm fine guys, really." she said trying to reassure them. But Rima wouldn't have it. "It's him again, right?" she asked looking sadly at her best friend. Rima and Nagehiko were the only ones who knew how Amu felt and they had been there for her when she cried for him.

"O-Of course not." Amu said looking away.

"Amu-chan, you're a really bad liar…" Nagehiko said worriedly.

"I'm fine. It's been 4 years, he's free. I know he's not coming back. I realized that already." she said sadly, walking past them so she wouldn't be late for class.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------((After School))**

Amu sighed as she walked in her house and ran up the stairs to her room. School had been terrible today. She could not concentrate in any of her classes because she could not stop thinking of Ikuto. When he had left, he hadn't even said goodbye. Utau had told her, saying that he was just fulfilling his wish of being free. '_I guess that meant being free from me, too. I knew he didn't care about me. I was just a toy to him…' _she thought to herself sadly. She buried her face in her pillow and started to cry, wishing he was here. That night, she had cried herself to sleep, ignoring the calls from her worried friends.

**((Next Day))**

Amu chose to stay in bed that morning. Again, she was thinking about Ikuto. "I wonder what he's doing now?" she asked herself. Was he okay? Was he having a good life? Did he have a girlfriend? Amu decided to stop herself from thinking that and sighed. "I wish I could see him again.." she whispered.

"See who, _Amu_?" a voice spoke form behind her leaving Amu frozen.

Hi everybody. My name's AmutoForever151 You can just call me Rini!

This is my first story so please don't be too mean. I will accept help though!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach-Pit does. If I did, Amu and Ikuto would have been together from the beginning XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Heartbreak

Hey everybody! It's Rini! I just wanted to thank the people that reviewed. It really meant a lot because I really thought I wouldn't get any of them. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does. If I did Ikuto and Amu would have been a couple already.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That voice…it couldn't be. She must have been imagining it again. Yeah, that's it. Her mind was playing tricks on her. Stupid mind. Amu didn't want to believe that he was really here because she knew if he wasn't her would break all over again.

She turned around and gasped. In front of her was a taller, more muscular, Ikuto. His hair had gotten longer too…Well of course it would. He was 23 now. He wouldn't look exactly the same.

"I-Ikuto…." she said softly continuing to stare at him. Was this really him or was she dreaming? If she was, she never wanted to wake up. Amu wanted to stay wherever Ikuto was. 

"Yo." he said with his famous smirk glued on his face. Ikuto started walking over to her and Amu backed away. She looked into his eyes and saw confusion and hurt but right now she didn't care. He had hurt her. It was her turn now.

"Get out." she said coldly avoiding his gaze. "What?" he asked stopping in front of her. "I said get out! I don't want you here!" she yelled pushing him away. 

Ikuto looked at her shocked but then composed himself and smirked again. "Why, Amu?" he asked pulling her to him and ignoring her struggles. "Because I don't want you near me!" she yelled as she finally pulled away from him. As she looked up at him, she noticed how the hurt in eyes had gotten worse. 

"What do you mean, _Amu_?" he said as he tried to keep his cool composure. What was wrong with her? 

"I mean, I don't want to see you right now, you jerk!" she said as she glared at him then blushed when he leaned down to her face. Ikuto moved to whisper in her ear. "Ok, Amu, but I'll be back." he said in a husky voice . Then he backed away and jumped off her balcony, giving her a small wave and a smirk. Amu glared at her balcony and looked away. Why did he have to come back now?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**((Next Day))**

Amu sighed as she and Rima walked to their next class. "Amu? Are you ok?" Rima asked as she stared worriedly at her friend. "I'm fine, Rima, really. Just tired." she said as she smiled. Rima looked at her skeptically but then nodded. "Ok, Amu."

((After School))

Amu held her books tight against her chest as she walked to her car. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the night before. Ikuto was really back. A part of her was happy but another part was angry and sad. He had left without saying goodbye. Did he really think she would forgive him just like that? She opened her car door and slipped inside. When she closed the door she leaned her head on the steering wheel and her shoulders started to shake. "Ikuto, you jerk." she sobbed the tears streaming down her face.

((Somewhere else))

"Ikutoooooooooo~~~~~~~~!!" Ikuto sighed as he dodged one of Utau's hugs. "What do you want Utau??" he said coldly. Utau looked at him sadly but then sighed. Surprisingly she had gotten over her brother complex. Now she had someone who actually loved her. Her and Kukai had gotten together when the battle with Easter ended. "Did you see Amu?" she asked and was surprised when she saw him freeze. "Maybe." he answered simply. Utau walked over to him to see his face but he turned away before she could. "Just leave me alone Utau." he said and she nodded sadly. _Amu….what happened? _she thought to herself as walked out of the room. She needed to talk to her pink-haired friend.

((Amu's House))

Amu sighed as she stared at Rima. After she had stopped crying and drove home, Rima had stopped by. "Amu. What happened?" Rima asked, with a look on her face that said 'don't lie'. The pinkette sighed and looked away. "Rima….I…saw Ikuto last night…" she whispered. When she looked back up, Rima looked angry. "What?! That jerk came back?!" she said angrily. "I'm going to kill him for hurting you!" she said standing up. "No, Rima! You can't! He only left because he was free. He had nothing here for him." she said softly. Rima glared and clenched her fists. "He had you, Amu!" she yelled. Before Amu could say anything back, the doorbell rang. She sighed and walked out of her room to answer it. When she opened it, she did not expect to see the person there. "Utau…?" she whispered shocked. 

Utau glared at her and walked in. "What happened, Amu?" she said turning to her after she heard the door close. "What do you mean?" Amu said softly though she had an idea what Utau was talking about. "Ikuto came right? What happened?" Amu sighed and walked into the kitchen. "I told him to leave." she stated simply. "What?! Why would you do that?!" Utau said walking in front of her. "Because, I didn't want to be hurt again!" she yelled back and looked away when she felt the tears pricking at her eyes. "Don't you think Ikuto is hurting to?" Utau said. "Maybe he is…but I don't want to see him right now." Utau sighed and walked past her. "Amu…please." she said before walking out of the house. As soon as Utau left, Amu slid to the ground and started crying again. Rima ran downstairs and immediately went to comfort her friend. 

"Rima…I don't know what to do." Rima looked at her sadly and hugged her tightly. "It'll be alright, Amu. Everything will work itself out."


	3. The Truth

Hey I just want to thank the people who reviewed so far:

Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi

OxCuteKataraox

Jugularpiercer

And Lunamoon12

Thanks so much guys! Really.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days since Utau stopped by. Ikuto had tried to come each night, but Amu had ignored him. She was still afraid of getting hurt again. Amu sighed as she lay in her bed. She was glad today was Saturday. "Why can't I face him?" she whispered. "I want to love him again. I want to be able to talk to him and be next to him….but why won't my body let me?"

"You know, Amu, it's not good to talk to yourself."

Amu whipped her head around and could not hold back the blush that came. "I-Ikuto!"

Ikuto smirked and walked closer. "Hey, Amu." he said sitting down next to her. He looked at her intensely and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Amu stared at him shocked then after a few moments of silence, glared and let all her anger and sadness from the past 4 years out.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?!" she yelled. "You left without saying goodbye! I know you were free and all but you didn't even say goodbye! You just left! You've been gone for 4 years and never wrote to me or anything1 Do you honestly think I can just let you into my life that easily all over again? I loved you, Ikuto! I loved you! Doesn't that count for anything?! I know I was nothing but a toy to you, but it would have been nice to have at least been told goodbye…." The tears had started streaming down her face by then. And from what Amu could see, Ikuto had a shocked look on his face. Of course he would. She had just told him her feelings when she didn't eve mean to. Amu turned around so that her back was facing him. Why had she said that? It wouldn't mean anything. He didn't like her like that. A few moments passed and she knew she had made a mistake. She got off her bed and was about to walk away when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. "Amu…" Ikuto breathed in her ear. Amu tried to struggle but then gave up when she realized it would be futile, since he was so strong. "I'm so sorry, Amu…." he whispered, his head leaning on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt you and leave you be yourself." Amu sighed and turned to look at him. "Then why did you leave?" she asked quietly. She still had tears in her eyes and blushed when Ikuto wiped them away with his finger. "I had too, Amu. There could have been people still apart of Easter that my stepfather sent after me. Also, at the time…I wasn't aware of my feelings for you. I had no clue how I felt. But a couple months after I left, I realized I couldn't live without you. My mind was always on you. Your face never left my head. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Amu just stood there shocked as she listened. What was Ikuto saying?

Ikuto sighed and pulled her to his chest. "What I'm trying to say Amu is………I love you. I love you so much that hurts seeing how pain I caused you when I left, and I feel really terrible about it. I wish I knew what I could do to make you forgive me." he said sadly as he stared at her. Amu looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth. "Ikuto….I love you too." she said softly and gasped when he gripped her tighter. "As for me forgiving you…just don't leave me again, okay?" Ikuto smiled and breathed in her scent as he buried his face in her hair. "I promise I won't, Amu." Amu smiled and hugged him back. "Good."

Ikuto pulled away and stared down at her. Amu blushed again at the intense stare. "Amu…" he said quietly, his hand caressing her cheek. "Ikuto.." Amu whispered. Ikuto leaned down and stopped a few inches from her lips. "Thank you.' he said before pressing his lips to hers. Amu blushed but then slowly closed her eyes and kissed back. Ikuto smirked and he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Amu gasped and he took his chance, his tongue diving into her mouth, marking her as his.

Both pulled away reluctantly to breathe and stared at each other.

"Wow, Amu. Who knew a kid like you would be a good kisser." Ikuto said smirking.

Amu twitched and punched his arm.

"Shut up, you jerk! I'm not a kid! I'm 18!"

Ikuto started laughing as Amu blushed from embarrassment.

"I can see that, Amu. You've really grown." He smirked as Amu's blushed turned redder.

"YOU PERVERT!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So just tell me if you liked this chapter ok? Criticism is accepted! I know Ikuto is a bit OC and I'm really sorry but I tried. Hope you enjoyed this!


	4. Was It A Dream or Reality?

Me: T.T

Amu: What's wrong, Rini-chan?

Me: Only 1 person reviewed the last chapter and it makes me feel bad…I guessed I kind of rushed it..but I still hoped some people would review…well the good thing is a lot of people alerted and favorited me. Thanks guys!

Ikuto: I liked it. -smirk-

Amu: Of course you did, pervert.

Me: Well, I hope you guys like this chapter and hopefully more people review it…Amu, eould you do the disclaimer please?

Amu: Rini-chan does not own Shugo Chara. Peach-Pit does.

Ikuto: If she did, Amu and I would have sexy babies.

Amu: -blushes- You pervert!

Me: Ok, on with chapter 4 of Will I Ever See You Again?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RING, RING!

Amu groaned as she slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. "I hate that damn thing!" she said as she slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. After a few moments, her eyes widened. Had last night been real? Was Ikuto really back? She looked around and sighed dejectedly as she saw no trace of Ikuto being there the night before. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized last night really had been a dream.

"Of course it was a dream…..Ikuto wouldn't come back for me…and he'd _never_ say he loved _me_." she whispered as the tears ran down her cheeks.

Right now, she really wished Ran, Miki, and Suu were here. She could really use their comfort. Amu decided to lay back down and she closed her eyes. But as soon as they were closed, they snapped open again. She couldn't get the image of last night out of her head. It had seemed so real.

"I'm such an idiot…" she said sadly, wiping the tears away with her hand.

((Somewhere Else))

Ikuto sighed as he leaned against the tree he was sitting under. Last night almost felt like a dream to him. He had watched Amu sleep all night long and left before she woke up. He knew he should've left her something to show what happened was real, but he was afraid, yes afraid, that Amu would not remember, or worse, she would take everything back.

"Amu…" he said softly as he closed his eyes.

((Back to Amu)) ((A/N: Sorry for all this switching!))

Amu sighed as she got dressed. Today she decided to wear a black shirt with a red skull on it, and a pair of black skinny jeans. She wore her black converses.

"I guess I look okay…" Amu said smiling slightly.

Amu walked out her house and locked the door behind her. She had decided to go to the park since she had nothing else to do. Rima was on a date with Nagi and she didn't want to disturb them. She sighed as she looked at the sky. Today was a beautiful day, the sky looked happy, it was the total opposite of how she felt.

"Last night had felt so real. I can't believe it was just a figment of my imagination.." she whispered sadly.

Since Amu wasn't paying attention, she didn't see the person that was walking in front of her and that resulted in them crashing into each other.

"Ouch! I'm sorry…I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.." she said, wiping herself off.

"That's alright, Hinamori-san." Amu's head snapped up at the voice and gasped.

"Tadase-kun?!" she said shocked as she stared at the person on front of her. Amu hadn't seen Tadase since she found out him and Saaya were dating. It wasn't that she was ignoring or avoiding him, it was just that she didn't want to deal with Saaya. Every time she went near Tadase, Saaya would just get so annoying.

"What are you doing here, Tadase-kun?" she asked as she smiled slightly at him.

Tadase smiled back and shrugged. "I'm here with Saaya, we felt like taking a walk in the park." he said and Amu sighed.

"That's nice Tadase-kun. Well, I have things to do…so I'll see you again sometime, okay?" she said as she waved and walked past him.

"Hinamori-san…are you alright?" he asked and Amu froze.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm fine." she said facing away from him.

"….Okay, Hinamori-san. See you soon." he said before walking back over to Saaya who was glaring at Amu's back.

Amu smiled sadly and continued walking. Of course she wasn't okay. She was alone. Her family still kept in touch with her and so did her friends but still. Everyone had someone they loved. Amu had no one, the one she loved was gone and never coming back. Amu tried to ignore the tears that had formed in her eyes, but failed miserably. She ran to the nearest tree and slid to the floor, sobbing into her hands.

"I really have to stop crying. Utau didn't cry this much when he left…oh yeah..she had Kukai with her. I was by myself. My parents didn't know what was wrong at that time. I couldn't tell them. They would just tell me to get over it. And even though I tried that…I can't do that…" she sniffed.

Amu pulled her out her phone and dialed a number. "Hello? It's Amu. Are you busy? Can you meet me at the park please? I really need someone…" she said as she started to cry again.

"I'll be right there, Amu." the voice on the other end said before hanging up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay I know I'm not that good of a writer so I would love if people could help me. Like just tell me what I can do to improve! I would really appreciate it!

Ikuto: Why the hell was I mentioned once?!

Amu: Well that's what you get!

Me: Guys stop fighting! Ikuto I'm trying I'm sorry..--cries--

Amu: Nice job Ikuto!

Ikuto: -sweat drops- I didn't mean to!

Me: -smiles- It's okay! Ill jjust have to try harder! Amu? Please?

Amu: Please R&R! Rini-chan will give you virtual cookies if you do!


	5. The Cat's Determination

Me: Thanks all of who reviewed and favorited and alerted the story! I love you all of you guys! You get virtual cookies! Ikuto, are you still mad at me? --Chibi Rini--

Ikuto: --ignores--

Me: Amu!! Ikuto's ignoring me!!!!!

Amu: Ikuto stop ignoring Rini-chan! You keep it up and I'll ignore YOU!

Ikuto: --widens eyes-- No! Okay, Okay! I'll talk to her! Amu please don't ignore me!

Me: --Laughs-- Amu you have him wrapped around your finger.

Amu: --giggles-- I know.

Me: Ikuto would you do the honors please?

Ikuto: --sighs-- Rini-chan does not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does.

Me: Thank you! On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amu!" a voice yelled from a few feet away.

Amu lifted her head and saw Utau who, like she said, had come right away. She smiled sadly at her friend as she sat next to her.

"Amu, what happened? Why are you crying?" Utau asked worriedly. She had not expected the call and to hear Amu crying really worried her. Had something bad happened?

"Utau, everything's a dream." Amu said not looking at her friend.

"What?" What the hell was Amu talking about? She looked at her friend confused. "What do you mean, Amu?"

"I mean Ikuto coming back, you telling me to give him a chance, and him telling me he loves me, IT'S ALL A DREAM!" she yelled, more tears forming in her eyes. "None of it is true!"

Utau stared at her, eyes wide with shock. She thought all of it was a dream? Wait, Ikuto had told her he loved her?! "Amu, Ikuto did come back. He's been here for the past week."

Amu shook her head and wiped furiously at her tears. "No he isn't, Utau! He's not here and he's never coming back!"

Utau stared at her friend sadly and sighed. She could see she wasn't going to believe her so she just wrapped her arms around her in a hug, whispering soothing words in her ear, trying to comfort her.

((Amu's House))

Ikuto sighed as he looked through Amu's balcony window. "Damn it…where is she?" he said quietly to himself. He turned around and looked at the sky. "Amu…I'm really sorry,," he whispered then sighed as he looked down. It was times like these that he wished he still had Yoru. He jumped on the tree next to her balcony and climbed down, almost slipping a few times. When he reached the ground, he looked at the sky again. It was still light out. Maybe he could look for Amu some more. He left Amu's yard and continued on.

He looked around everywhere and when he couldn't find her he became aggravated. "Damn it! Where the hell could she be?!" he yelled. Ikuto sighed as he clenched his fists. After a few moments of standing, Ikuto remembered one place he didn't look. He smirked and ran towards his destination.

((At The Park)) ((A/N: What's gonna happen? I don't know XD))

Amu smiled slightly at Utau as she finished crying. "Thanks, Utau. I'm sorry for this. I know you wanted to spend some time with Kukai.." she said guiltily.

Utau shook her head and smiled. "No, Amu. It's fine. Kukai understood, he's your friend too." she said softly.

Amu nodded and sighed as she leaned back against the tree, closing her eyes. "Utau…do you think he will ever come back?" she asked.

Utau almost said he was but decided against it. "…Yeah, Amu. I think he will. Someday." Utau jumped as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out. It was a text message…from Ikuto?! She stared at her phone shocked but then started to read it. It read: _Utau, look by the fountain. _

Utau did just that and almost gasped. Ikuto was standing right there. She looked at him and then turned to Amu, smiling. "Um…Amu, I just remembered I have to meet Sanjou-san, so I'll see you later, okay?" Utau said standing up.

Amu nodded and smiled up at her. "Okay, Utau. Bye."

Utau smiled as she looked at her phone. She pressed send and smiled over at Ikuto. She saw him look at his phone and smiled again when he smirked back. The message read: _Now's your chance. You better not mess it up, baka. _

Utau smiled as she walked away. _Ikuto, I'm sure you can make her happy again._

((With Ikuto))

Ikuto smirked as he watched Utau leave. He never felt more grateful to Utau then at that moment. _Thanks Utau._ He walked towards the tree Amu was at and looked at her sadly. He could see the tear tracks on her face and he felt guilty.

He watched Amu breathe in and out and smiled slightly at her. She was beautiful. Ikuto walked closer and frowned at what he heard her say.

"Now I'm alone again. Oh well, I guess it's better like this, I mean it beat having to hear Utau lie about Ikuto coming back." Ikuto's eyes widened as he stared at her. She didn't believe he was here…? Well, he guessed after leaving her with nothing that of course she'd think something like that but…why would she think him coming back wasn't real?

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. How could he make her believe he was really here? How could he show that none of this was just a dream?

He decided right then and there, he would definitely find a way to make her smile. He'd do whatever he could to make her his happy Strawberry once again.

Before he could continue his thoughts, a strangled gasp caught his attention.

"I-Ikuto?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ohhh I am so bad! Haha I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And I really want to thank those who took the time to read this. Thank you so much.

Ikuto: ......You are a horrible person.

Me: W-What?! Why?!

Ikuto: You won't let me and Amu be together..

Amu: Who said I wanted to be with you?

Ikuto: -smirk- Oh Amu, you _know_ you want to be with me. I'm way too sexy for you not to want me. -Strikes a sexy pose-

Me: Ah Ikuto! -Faints from sexiness-

Amu: -Blush- Y-You pervert!

Ikuto: Thank you -smirk-

Me: -Revives- Please R&R!


	6. Amu's Pain and Ikuto's Strong Will

Me: Thanks to those who reviewed again! I love you!

Amu: You all made Rini-chan real happy!

Ikuto: Yeah, yeah. But how about making me happy?

Me: Ikuto I'm getting there!

Amu: -sighs- Rini-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara. Peach Pit does.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu closed her eyes and shook her head. Why did her mind keep insisting on showing her images of _him_? Her heart hurt enough. She didn't need anymore.

"Yo, Amu." She felt the familiar pain in her chest as she heard his voice. It even _sounded_ the same. Why the hell couldn't she just live a non-painful life? Amu started to back away from the tree and was about to run when she felt a strong hand grip her wrist. She tried to struggle but imagination Ikuto had a strong grip.

"Where are you going?" Imaginary Ikuto asked. Amu finally pulled away and held her wrist.

"Somewhere I can't be hurt." she said as she ran off, leaving Ikuto upset and shocked. Amu closed her eyes again as she ran, trying to erase the image of Ikuto from her head. _I don't want to think about him. I'm done. He left me. Why can't I just get over the fact he's gone?! Why do I have to have these damn visions of him being here, when I know it's not going to happen! _She fought back the tears and stopped.

"I hate my life right now." she whispered. She jumped as she felt an arm on her shoulder.

"Hinamori-san?" a very familiar voice asked. Amu turned around and smiled.

"Kairi!" she said as she smiled, momentarily forgetting about her problems. She hadn't seen Kairi in a while. She was happy to see him again. "Where's Yaya?" she asked and she soon got her answer when she was glomped from the side.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya's childish voice said in her ear. "I missed you, Amu-chi!"

Amu laughed and hugged Yaya. "I missed you too, Yaya." She smiled at Kairi again and he smiled back. "How have you guys been?" she asked as Yaya let go of her and stood next to Kairi. Amu felt a pang of jealousy when she saw them holding hands.

"We've been fine, Hina-Amu-chan." Kairi said as he winced from the look he gave her. "How about you?" He must've seen something in her eyes because he suddenly became worried. "What happened?"

Amu shook her head and smiled. "I've been fine, Kairi." she said then frowned. "Nothing. Why do you ask?" she said but then looked away.

"Amu-chi…are you really okay?" Yaya asked staring concerned at her long-time friend. She really hadn't been the same Amu from elementary school since Easter was defeated. She had been really worried about her.

"I'm fine, Yaya. Really." she said, telling them the same thing she told Rima and Nagehiko when they asked if she was okay. She really was…sort of.

Kairi and Yaya continued to stared at her but then Kairi nodded. "Okay, Amu-chan. Whatever you say.." he said softly. He looked at his watch and sighed. "Sorry, Amu-chan. Me and Yaya are going to the movies, so we'll see you soon, okay?" Yaya smiled and nodded in agreement as she hugged Amu.

"Bye, Amu-chi!" she said as she grabbed Kairi's hand and ran off.

Amu laughed as she stared after them. Those two were cute together. They deserved each other. She sighed as she headed to the entrance of the park. She might as well go back home now.

((With Ikuto))

Ikuto growled as he punched the tree in front of him. How the hell was he supposed to get Amu back to her old self?! He ignored the stares he got from people that were passing by. He didn't give a damn about them right now. Ikuto sighed, though it sounded more like another growl, and clenched his now injured fist. He needed to find a way for Amu to be happy again. He had to. There was no maybe. _Amu, I promise, I will definitely prove to you I'm real. I will definitely make you shine again, just like when we were kids. _

((Back to Amu))

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked confused staring at the person on her doorstep. When she got home, she was shocked to see Kukai there. "You're not on a date with Utau?" she asked.

Kukai smiled and shook his head as he walked over to her. He ruffled her hair like he did when they were kids and laughed. "Nah, she had work." he said as he threw an arm around her shoulder.

Amu laughed and opened her door. "Oh yeah, she told me about that before when I was at the park." she said and stopped when she felt his arm pull away. "Kukai?" She frowned at the look on his face.

"I heard you crying when you called Utau, Amu…" he said as he stared at her, his emerald eyes filled with sadness.

Amu's golden eyes widened and she turned away. "You did, huh?" she said quietly as she walked into the kitchen, knowing he would follow her.

"Yeah I did. Amu…look. I know you loved him and all, but you can't live your life depressed like this. It's not good for you!" he shouted as he grabbed her shoulders.

Amu glared at him and pulled away. "I already know that, Kukai! I've tried to change, okay! I've tried to let him go and I've tried to be happy, but I cant! I can't be happy, if he's not here!" she shouted back.

Kukai looked away and ran a hand through his chestnut-colored hair. He didn't know what to do. He did not like seeing his friend like this. Especially when she used to be a happy person. He sighed as he looked back to Amu. "You loved him that much, huh?"

Amu smiled sadly and looked at her hands. "More than I ever loved anyone. And Kukai…I still do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: There you go! I hope you guys liked this chapter as well!

Amu: …..

Ikuto: …..

Me: What?

Amu & Ikuto: Nothing.

Me: -looks at them suspiciously- Whatever. Anyway, Please R&R!


	7. The Story Behind The Pain

Me: Thanks for reviewing again guys!

Ikuto: ……

Me: Okay, Ikuto. What the hell is wrong THIS time?

Ikuto: ….You still won't let me be with Amu….

Me: Ikuto…. -cries- I'm sorry!!!! I really am working on it. Its just gonna take some time…

Amu: Ikuto leave her alone and let her write the story!

Ikuto: Hmph, fine! -pouts-

Me: Here you go guys! I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does. If I did then Ikuto and Amu would be together already XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kukai stared at Amu as she slept. She had started crying in his arms and eventually fell asleep in his arms. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. _Amu… _

"I-Ikuto…." Kukai clenched his fists as he watched his friend twist and turn. He hated seeing her like this. Kukai stood up and grabbed his phone. He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. He opened his phone and dialed a number, bringing it to his ear. He waited as it rang.

"Hello?" a feminine voice asked. Kukai smiled at the voice. "Kukai, what's wrong?"

"She's getting worse, Utau." he said sadly. "I'm really worried about her."

Utau sighed on the other end. "I know, Kukai. Can you believe she thinks its all a dream?"

"What? Well, I can't really blame her, Utau. He's been gone for 4 years, and all of a sudden he appears again? You can't just expect her to welcome him with open arms." he said as he shook his head. He looked back over to Amu and smiled sadly at her.

"I know that. But I was hoping if he came back that she would be happy again. She'll only be happy if he is with her." Utau said. On the other end, Utau had her head in her hands as she thought of Ikuto and Amu. Those two were ridiculous. Before Easter was finished, even though Utau had still loved Ikuto at the time, she knew he would never love her back. She saw the way he always looked at Amu. When he left, she understood it was because he was free. But then, when she saw what it did to Amu, oh boy had she gotten pissed. Ikuto had practically destroyed her best friend. Amu hadn't eaten or left her house for months. She always said she was waiting to see if Ikuto would arrive on her balcony. Utau had almost cried when she saw Amu. Her friend looked so broken. She had gotten a little better over the years, but she still wasn't the same.

"Utau? Are you there? Utau?!" Kukai asked worriedly snapping Utau out of her thoughts.

Utau laughed slightly. "Sorry, Kukai. I was just thinking." she said as she sighed.

Kukai frowned at the phone but then shook his head again. "Okay, Utau…"

A knock on the door cut Utau's laugh short. "I'll be right back, Kukai." Utau walked to the door and opened it, almost dropping her phone as she saw who it was. She then looked back at her phone. "Sorry, Kukai I have to go. I'll talk to you later! Love you. Bye." and before Kukai could respond Utau hung up.

((With Utau))

Utau stared at the boy at her door shocked. "What….are you doing here?" she asked.

Ikuto looked at her with expressionless eyes and walked into the house. "Utau." he said as he stopped in the middle of the room. "What happened when I left?"

Utau closed the door then froze at the question. How was she supposed to answer this? She sighed as she walked over to him, sitting on the couch. "You might want to sit, Ikuto." she said looking up at him sadly.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow but obeyed and sat down. "Now what happened?"

Utau closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, but you're not going to like it." she said. Utau got ready as she knew when she was done with this story, Ikuto wouldn't be too pleased. "When you left, Ikuto…..Amu…didn't take it very well. She didn't eat for months, she never left the house, and she almost killed herself one time." Utau stopped as she hear her brother's intake of breath. She waited for him to relax and continued when he nodded. "She always said she was waiting for you to jump onto her balcony like you used too. But when that never happened, she broke, Ikuto. Amu would have been dead if Kukai hadn't found her and stopped her. She was furious at him. She said that if you weren't with her, then there was no point in living. Kukai almost slapped her for that. He said even though you weren't here, she still had us, and that she wasn't alone. That calmed her down a bit, but it really didn't help a lot." she said as she looked away from Ikuto's sad face.

Utau took another deep breath as she tried to hold back the tears. "I couldn't stand to see her like that. It hurt me so much." she said then glared at him through her tears. "She wasn't the same Amu all because you left without saying anything! You broke her Ikuto! You broke her heart and left her to pick up the pieces. I know you loved her, and I could see she loved you too. But you had to be a coward and leave before you had confessed. It would have been so much easier for her and us!" she yelled her tears streaming down her face.

Ikuto stare at her frozen, his eyes wide. He clenched his fists and looked down so that his bangs covered his eyes. Amu had gone through all that…just because he left? He couldn't believe this…He had hurt Amu so much. He growled as he punched Utau's couch. "Damn it! So that's why she doesn't want to believe I'm really back, huh?" he whispered.

Utau looked at him sadly and touched his shoulder. "Ikuto……Amu's just not ready yet. Give her some time. She still loves you. She's just afraid of getting hurt again."

Ikuto sighed and closed his eyes. "I screwed up big time, huh?" he said a frown on his face. "I need to fix this, Utau. I just have too."

Utau smiled and hugged her brother. "You will, Ikuto, you will. And when you do, I hope Amu slaps you for doing what you did." she said giggling.

Ikuto frowned deeper and glanced at her. "Thanks a lot, Utau.

She smiled and laughed again. "That's what I'm here for, Ikuto."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: So…I actually have no idea how many chapters I'm making this haha. But don't worry Amu and Ikuto will be together soon.

Ikuto: We better be…

Amu: Ikuto…

Ikuto: What??

Amu: You are so impatient

Ikuto: Well of course I am. I can't wait to be with my little Strawberry. -smirks-

Amu: -blush- Pervert!

Me: Haha! Please R&R


	8. Ikuto's Happiness and Amu's Forgiveness

Me: God, I really love you guys! You are great!

Amu: People love you, Rini-chan!

Ikuto: So what's happening now?

Me: it's a secret!

Amu: Rini-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikuto sighed as he stared up at Amu's balcony again. He was not leaving until Amu believed he was real and that he wasn't leaving again. He grunted as he climbed the tree again but more easily this time. Ikuto smirked as he landed on her balcony but then frowned as he looked inside. Amu wasn't there. He growled as he tried the doorknob. Good, she left it open. Stupid idiot. She could get hurt because of that. As he walked inside he heard the shower on and sighed in relief. He could tell her. Ikuto sat on her bed and laughed at the déjà vu of it all. He remembered coming here all the time and how happy he'd be when he could see Amu. Then he felt déjà vu again when he heard a gasp. "Hey, Amu."

Amu just stared at him. Why did she keep doing this to herself? _No! He's not here! Why can't I stop imagining him? Why won't it stop?!_ Amu backed away as Ikuto stepped closer. She shook her head and gasped as her back hit the wall. There was nowhere to go now. She was surrounded.

Ikuto smirked as he placed both hands on each side of her head. He looked down at her with determination carved onto his face. Amu almost gasped as she stared up at him. She was getting lost in his deep blue eyes. The emotions in them were breathtaking.

"Amu. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen." he said sternly.

Amu shook her head but then stopped when Ikuto narrowed his eyes. She looked away and nodded. "Well, since I'll wake up later anyway, I might as well." she whispered quietly.

Ikuto clenched his jaw as he looked down at her. "Okay. Just listen." he said. "I'm sorry I left without telling you that day. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I practically ruined your life. I'm sorry for everything!" he said as he hugged her to his chest tightly.

Amu gasped and tried to struggle out of his grip. "No! Get off of me! You're not real!" she yelled tears forming in her eyes.

Ikuto growled and held her tighter. "Amu! I am real! This is me. I'm back and I'm not leaving you again! I told you that before! I can't leave you again. I love you!" he said as he looked down at her shocked face and kissed her deeply. He felt Amu stiffen and his heart sank. _No! I'm not going to give up. I came here for a reason and I'm not leaving until I get her to forgive me!_ He ignored Amu's struggles as he kissed her harder. He needed to do this.

Amu stared wide eyed at Ikuto as he kissed her. This kiss…it felt like the one in her dream. Exactly like it. And because of that one reason, she couldn't help herself from kissing back. Amu wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him.

Ikuto was shocked but happiness filled him soon after. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and eagerly explored her mouth when he was granted it. "Amu…" he said huskily as he pulled away to breathe before slamming his lips back to hers.

"Ikuto…" she whispered. Amu forgot about all her pain as they kissed. It felt so real. This couldn't be a dream. She reluctantly pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"Are you really back…?" she asked hesitantly.

Ikuto smiled and hugged her tighter. "Yes, Amu…and I'm not leaving you EVER again." he said as he kissed her hair. He was happy. Amu forgave him. She was his and he couldn't believe it. He finally had the one he had loved for so long.

Amu smiled for the first time in months. She hugged him back and buried her face into his chest. "I missed you so much, Ikuto!" she said as she started crying. _He's back. He's really back. I can't believe it!_

Ikuto rubbed her back try to comfort her. "I did too, Amu...I'm so sorry…" he whispered in her ear.

All Amu did was nod and continued to cry into his chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: How about it guys?! I finally made them get together!! Yay!!!

Ikuto: Finally! God I was wondering when you would let us be together. -smirk-

Amu: -blush- Rini-chan…..

Me: Haha I know youre happy Amu. You've been waiting this whole time.

Amu: Who said?!

Me: You don't have to say it I can see it.

Ikuto: Yeah, Amu. You just can't resist me. -smirks-

Amu: -blush- W-Whatever!

Ikuto: Please R&R!


	9. The Surprise

Me: Hey guys! Haha seems a lot of the readers were happy that you two finally got together!

Ikuto: Well of course! Me and Amu are sexy together!

Amu: Shut up you pervert!

Me and Ikuto: You know you love it, Amu-chan!

Amu: Yeah in your dreams! Rini-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara Peach-Pit does!

Me: XD on with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu smiled as she stared at the boy across from her. She was happy again. Ikuto was really back, and the best thing was, he loved her back! She was so estatic about it. Amu definitely looked happier too. She noticed it herself. The shine in her eyes had come back. "Amu?" She snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Ikuto staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You okay?" he asked his eyes showing worry. Amu laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just thinking, Ikuto." she said as she smiled at him again. Amu blushed though, when she saw that smirk of his make its way onto his face. "Thinking about me, Amu?" Amu blushed deeper and looked away. "N-No! Of course I'm not!" she said embarrassed.

Ikuto chuckled and leaned closer to her face. He loved when Amu was like this. It showed him she was back to normal. "Sure, Amu. I know you were." he said seductively his smirk growing. Amu blushed but didn't move. She couldn't. Ikuto was so close and he smelled so good. Plus his eyes…they were filled with so much love…she didn't want to look away. But, what Amu didn't notice was that the distance between them was getting smaller. She didn't realize Ikuto was kissing her until she felt his hands around her waist. Amu's blushed deepened ten times more than it usually did but automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

Ikuto deepened the kiss and pushed her against the wall, tightening his grip on her. The few moments their mouths were apart, they whispered each other's names. They were so engrossed in the moment they didn't notice the figure behind them, staring at them with shocked, but happy, eyes.

The figure coughed and Amu immediately pushed Ikuto away, her face as red as a cherry. "U-Utau?!" she asked shocked. Utau smirked and crossed her arms.

"Was I interrupting anything?" she asked knowingly. Amu shook her head but Ikuto frowned and pulled her to his chest. "Yes you did, Utau. We were in the middle of something important." Utau laughed while Amu punched Ikuto's shoulder. "God, Ikuto! Shut up!" she yelled turning away. Utau smiled as she walked up to Amu and hugged her. Amu looked at her confused. "Utau?"

Utau shook her head and hugged her tighter. "I'm just glad you're back to normal, Amu. I missed the old you…" she whispered as tears streamed down her face. Amu gasped as she hugged her back. "Utau..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you…or the others." she said softly. Ikuto smiled slightly at the scene and leaned back against the wall. Utau pulled away and wiped at her tears. She laughed again and shook her head. "Sorry, Amu. It's just me an Kukai were scared. We thought we were losing one of our closest friends." Amu smiled. "It's alright, Utau. I understand. Tell Kukai I'm sorry, please?" Utau nodded and turned around. "Well, I just wanted to talk but I see you're busy, so I'll come back later, okay?" Amu blushed and looked away. "Shut up, Utau! You were like this with Kukai!" she laughed as she saw Utau blush a dark shade of red. Even Ikuto chuckled. Utau 'hmphed' and walked to the door. "Yeah, Yeah. Have fun!" she said walking out the door.

Amu giggled then gulped as she felt Ikuto wrap his arms around her waist again. "Shall we continue where we left off?' he breathed in her ear. Amu shivered and tried to break away from his hold. He just loved to embarrass her. "Oh, don't fight, Amu. You know you want this." he whispered huskily in her ear again and Amu knew he was right. She did want it but it just wasn't her to give up. Ikuto chuckled and immediately pulled her to his chest. He nuzzled her neck and nipped at it. Amu yelped and her eyes widened.

"I-Ikuto!!" Amu pouted and crossed her arms. Ikuto smirked at her and leaned down again. He kissed her lips quickly before moving away. Amu glared at him and he laughed. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the door. "Come on, Amu. Let's go somewhere." he said as they left the house.

((At Somewhere XD))

"Ikuto, where are we going?" Amu could not see at all. Ikuto had blindfolded her when they left her house and he wouldn't answer her questions. "You'll find out soon, Amu. Just be patient." Ikuto chuckled and continued leading her forward. She would love this. They were almost there. "But, Ikutooooo…" she whined. "I can't see!!" Ikuto smirked as they stopped. They were here. "Ok, Amu, just hold on." He opened the door and released the blindfold.

"Ikuto?" she asked looking around. Why was it so dark? "SURPRISE!!!!!!!" Amu jumped at the yell and gasped as she saw all her friends. "Guys?!" she yelled. "What are all of you doing here?" They didn't answer though. The next thing Amu knew, she was being hugged by everyone. Ikuto smirked and watched as Amu interacted with her friends. I knew she'd be happy about this. Heh. Who would've thought Utau could think of something like this? She's actually pretty smart.

"Ikuto?" He looked down to see Amu smiling at him. "Yeah?" Amu hugged him and buried her face into his chest. "Thank you, Ikuto. This really means a lot to me." Ikuto held back a blush as he hugged her back. "It really wasn't me, Amu. It was Utau's idea…" Amu looked up and shook her head. "I know, but you helped and I appreciate it." Ikuto smiled and kissed her hair. "Amu?"

She turned around and smiled again as she saw Rima and Nagihiko. "Hey guys. How are you?" They both smiled and walked up to her. "We're fine, Amu-chan. How about you? It looks like you're fine though." Nagihiko said smirking and Amu blushed. Rima looked over Amu's shoulder and glared at Ikuto. "You hurt her one more time, and trust me. You'll regret it." Ikuto smirked and shrugged. "I'll never regret it, because I'll never hurt her again." he said. Rima frowned but then a small smile replaced it. "Okay."

"Amu-chi!! Amu-chan." Amu smiled as she ran over to Yaya and Kairi. She hugged them both and giggled when she felt Ikuto's jealous stare on her back. "Amu-chi, I'm so happy for you! When Utau-chi called and said she wanted us to come here, she said that you had become your old self again. I missed you, Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled as she sobbed into her shoulder. Amu patted her shoulder and smiled softly. "I'm sorry, Yaya." she said then released her and Kairi. "I'm sorry to all of you. I really am."

Everyone smiled and shook their heads. "It's okay, Amu!" Utau and everybody else yelled. Amu felt Ikuto's arms wrap around her waist and she leaned back into his chest. "I love you, Amu." he whispered in her ear.

Amu smiled and placed her hands on his. "I love you too, Ikuto. I'll love you, forever and ever." She felt Ikuto's grip tighten and she sighed.

"Me too, Amu. Me too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: So I hope you guys liked this!!

Ikuto and Amu: I LIKED IT!!!!

Ikuto and Me: Amu?!

Amu: What…I liked it..why is that so bad…??

Me and Ikuto: Wow…she finally admitted it..

Amu: Please R&R!


	10. The Safest Place To Be Is In His Arms

Me: I have to say last chapter was my favorite to write! It was soooo cute! And other people thought so too haha!

Amu: Rini-chan…That was…

Ikuto: -smirk- Look at that. Amu's so happy that shes speechless!

Amu: I am not! And so what if I liked it! It doesn't mean I like you! -blush-

Me and Ikuto: Sure Amu -smirk-

Amu: What?! Its true!

Me: Yeah Yeah. Well I don't own Shugo Chara. Peach-Pit does!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu sighed happily as she plopped down on her bed. That had been great! All her friends were there. She really needed to thank Utau later, too. "Ikuto?" she called as she looked around. Where did he go? He had brought her home then just disappeared. "Ikuto?!" she called again, her tone desperate.

"Boo." Amu screamed and fell off her bed. She heard laughing and glared up at Ikuto, who was sitting on her bed. "You idiot! You scared me! I thought you left again!" she yelled angrily, feeling the familiar sting of tears in her eyes.

Ikuto instantly wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest. "I'm sorry, Amu. I was only joking. I didn't mean to scare you like that." he whispered in her ear softly. He pulled away a little bit and dried her tears. He smirked and Amu gulped. "I know what will make you happy." Amu looked at him scared. "W-What?" she asked then regretted it.

"This." Ikuto leaned closer and licked her cheek before nuzzling her neck, just like the cat he was. Amu's face turned as a red as a strawberry and she yelped. "Ikuto!!!!" she yelled as she pushed him away. He chuckled and grabbed her wrist before she could get away. He caressed her cheek and she instantly leaned into his touch. "See. It made you happy again." Amu couldn't help but smile and nod. She was glad Ikuto cared about her so much. Amu didn't fight as Ikuto pulled her to him. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. Ikuto leaned against her bed and ran his hand through her pink hair.

"Amu…I think you should go to sleep. It's been a long day." Ikuto said as he looked down at the girl in his arms. Amu shook her head. "I'm not tired…" she said but was proven wrong when she let out a yawn. He chuckled and lifted her up, bridal style. "See?" he said as he placed her gently on the bed. "Sleep." He was about to walk towards her balcony when he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt. He turned around and looked at Amu quizzically.

"Stay. Please." Amu pleaded softly. Ikuto was about to reject but then saw the begging look in her eyes. He smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay. Just for tonight." He got into the bed next her and pulled the covers over both of them. Amu smiled as she pressed herself closer to him, burying her face in his chest. Ikuto's arms automatically wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her closer, and holding her tightly to him. "I love you, Ikuto." Amu whispered sleepily. Ikuto smiled down at her and kissed her hair. "I love you, too. Now sleep." Amu nodded and after a few seconds of listening to Ikuto's heartbeat, she fell asleep.

**((Next Morning))**

Light filtered through the balcony's windows and it woke up the sleeping girl on the bed. Amu groaned and opened her eyes reluctantly. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Ikuto….?" she said as she looked around and didn't see him. Amu became worried again but that changed to confusion when she smelled something very good. She stepped off her bed and walked out of her room. As she descended the stairs, the smell got stronger.

She reached the last step and what she saw shocked her. Ikuto was in the kitchen, cooking. He had one hand in his pocket as he held the frying pan over the stove. _He looks really cool… _She blushed as she thought this and decided to let Ikuto know she was there. "Ikuto…what are you doing?" she asked and giggled as he almost fell.

"A-Amu?! When did you wake up?" he asked as he tried to regain his cool composure. Amu could've sworn she saw a small blush on his face, but it must've been a trick of the light. "Just now." she said as she giggled again. "So what are you doing?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow and turned away, looking back at the food. "What does it look like?" he said coolly.

"I didn't know you could cook…" she said smiling at him. Ikuto smirked and put everything on the table. "Yeah, well, I just thought I try. Now stop talking and eat!" Amu laughed and did as she was told. As she took her first bite, her eyes widened. "Ikuto, it's delicious!" she said happily. Ikuto smiled smugly. "I know. Thank you." Amu stuck her tongue out and continued to eat.

**((That Night))**

Three more days. That's all it was. Three more days until she finally graduated high school. She could say she was excited, but she was only half right. She was also scared and sad. All her friends would be going to different colleges. Sure, they would keep in touch, but it wouldn't be the same. She was scared because she'd be by herself. Everyone else was going to the same college as their boyfriend or girlfriend. Amu would go with Ikuto if she could, but she didn't know if Ikuto would want too. For all she knew, Ikuto could have already graduated from college.

Amu sighed as she stretched out on the couch. She didn't want to think about college right now. It only meant being separated from Ikuto again. And that was something she did not want to do. "I don't know if I'd be able to handle that again…" she whispered as she shuddered at the thought.

"Handle what, Amu?" Ikuto asked as he walked through the kitchen door.

Amu jumped at his voice and forced a smile on her face. "Nothing, Ikuto. I was just thinking." she said as she said as she scooted over to make room for him. She didn't expect what happened next. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her and turned her around. He looked angry and worried.

"Amu, don't lie. Especially to me. I can see right through you."

Amu gasped and pulled away. "Ikuto, really it's nothing." she said as she smiled again. Ikuto frowned but knew she wasn't going to say anything. He leaned closer and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, Amu. If you say so." Amu flinched at the hurt look on his face and looked away. She sighed as the feeling of guilt ran through her body, but she tried to push it away.

"Ikuto..? What did you do when you were away?" Amu asked as she turned back around to face him. She saw Ikuto raise an eyebrow at the question but then he shrugged.

"Nothing really. I just played a little of my violin and tried to find a job. I went to a music college, too." he said as let himself fall onto her lap. Amu looked down at him sadly. _Of course. I knew he went. Why would he want to repeat it when he already finished? Looks like I'll be by myself. Just great._ "Really? That's great. What did you graduate with?" she asked as she ran her hands through his hair, being sure to avoid his ears.

"Graduate? I didn't. I left to come back here before I could." Ikuto said as he closed his eyes. He heard Amu's gasp and he opened one eye again. "What?"

Amu stared down at him shocked. He didn't graduate? He didn't because of her? Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes and Ikuto immediately sat up. "Amu? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked as he wiped her tears away. Amu shook her head as she hugged him close to her and cried into his chest, staining his shirt with her tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." she repeated over and over again. Ikuto was confused. What the hell had gotten into her? "Amu, what happened?" he asked as he pulled away to look at her face. Amu stared at him sadly then looked away. "I-I….- ruined your chance of graduating college.." she whispered and became confused when she heard Ikuto chuckle. "What's so funny?"

Ikuto smirked at her and shok his head. "You are. You didn't ruin anything for me. I chose to leave. It was my decision." he said as he caressed her cheek. "But….Ikuto…college is a big thing. You shouldn't leave it because you wanted to see people from your past." Ikuto frowned again but then shrugged.

"I wanted to see you. I didn't want to stay far away anymore. I missed you too much. End of discussion."

She stared at his face and sighed. "You're ridiculous, Ikuto." she said shaking her head, smiling. Ikuto smirked and lay back, pulling Amu with him. He grinned as her head made contact with his chest. He wound his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. He love how she smelled of strawberries. It was just so her.

"Ikuto? What are you doing?" Amu asked. Ikuto shook his head. "Nothing, Amu. Just taking in you're wonderful scent." he said and smirked as he saw Amu blush.

"You're such a pervert, Ikuto." she said as she closed her eyes.

Ikuto smiled and kissed her hair. "Yeah, but I'm your pervert. Only yours."

That comment made Amu smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, that's right. My Pervert."

Amu decided she would think about college later. Right now, she just wanted to stay in Ikuto's arms. A place where she wanted to stay forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: So…um…what do you think? Guys I just want to let you know that this might end in like 1-2 more chapters. It all depends. Right now I just want to thank those who reviewed and the ones who took the time to read this. Thank you! Ive enjoyed writing this!

Ikuto: See, Amu. You love me. You want to stay in my arms forever.

Amu: -blush- No I don't! Rini-chan just wrote that! It doesn't mean anything.

Me: Yeah right, Amu. Haha Well…Please R&R!


	11. Graduation, College, And Surprises

Me: Ah!!! I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They make me so happy!! Haha

Ikuto: You're on crack.

Me: -whimpers- I-Ikuto….you're so mean…

Amu: Ikuto! That wasn't very nice! And after she let us be together!

Ikuto: -stared at Amu with wide eyes- Your right…Rini-chan!! I love you!!! -glomps Rini-chan-

Me: -blush- Ikuto!

Amu: -glare- Hmph! Jerk! Rini-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara. Peach Pit does.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amu. Time to wake up, Amu. Amu!" The pinkette groaned as she turned in her bed. Who was bothering her? She heard her name being called again and reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Finally. I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up." Ikuto said as he smirked down at her. He chuckled as she glared at him and crossed his arms. "Well? Come on."

Amu stared at him grumpily and sleepily climbed off the bed. She looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:00. "Idiot! What the hell are you doing waking me up so early?!" she yelled as she glared at him once more.

"Well, I just thought you wouldn't want to be late for school." Ikuto did not expect what happened next.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????" Amu yelled as she ran to her dresser. Ikuto covered his ears and winced slightly. _Damn….I forgot how loud she is.. _Ikuto watched her run around with a smirk on his face. "Amu?"

Amu turned and glared at him. "Ikuto! It's the last day before graduation! I can't be late today!" she said as she finished getting ready. She ran over to him and game him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later1 Love you!" Ikuto watched her go and chuckled. Now what was he going to do?

**((With Amu))**

"Damn it!!!" she yelled as she ran faster. "How could I forget I had school today?' she asked herself angrily. Amu smiled as the school came into view and she picked up speed. "Now is the time I wish I still had Ran…" she said sadly.

As she reached the gate of her school, Amu spotted Rima and Nagihiko waiting for her again. She smiled and ran up to them. "Hey guys." Her friends smiled back and waved. "Hey, Amu-chan." Nagihiko said "Hey, Amu." The three teenagers walked into school, talking and laughing.

"Guys, can you believe it? We're graduating tomorrow.." Amu said as she sat in her desk. She was glad Nagihiko and Rima sat next to her in all her classes. Rima sighed but a smile was on her face. "I know. We'll be college students soon.." she said quietly. Nagihiko had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and he smiled slightly. "It is quite nerve-wracking though.." he said and both Amu and Rima nodded in agreement. "Yeah it is.."

The whole class was talking about graduation. They couldn't wait to get out of here, to be free. But all the chat stopped when the teacher walked in. "Okay, class. Since today is basically the last day, you can do whatever you want. Just don't go overboard!" he said as he sat down at his desk. The class cheered and the room was filled with people chatting and giggling. Rima and Nagihiko looked at their friend then looked at each other. Amu seemed much more happier then before. It seemed Ikuto coming back really did help. "You know, Rima-koi, he is definitely the one for her, even if you don't want to admit it." Nagihiko said as he stared down at his girlfriend.

Rima frowned but then soon nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But if he hurts Amu one more time…oh boy he better watch out." Nagihiko chuckled and kissed her. "You're a good friend, Rima-koi."

A cough interrupted their moment and they turned to Amu. "Um…you guys, I'm still here." she said as she blushed. The two laughed and Nagihiko raised an eyebrow. "You should be used to this, Amu. I mean come on, don't tell me you and Ikuto haven't kissed yet." He smirked as the blush deepened and laughed when she looked away. "So…? It's still weird." she muttered and Nagi laughed again.

**((With Ikuto))**

Ikuto sighed as he rested on Amu's couch. When was she coming back? There was nothing to do here. He looked around and smiled. He was glad he came back. Otherwise, he would have never been in her house again or seen her face. "God, Amu. What are you doing to me?" he said to the empty room. He decided he would take a shower and wait until she got home. He walked up the stairs and grabbed a pair of black jeans and a black button up shirt. Ikuto opened the bathroom door and smiled as he saw the strawberry scented shampoo. _So that's why she always smells like strawberries… _He smirked as he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower.

((With Amu After School))

Amu smiled as she waved goodbye to her friends. She dropped her hand sadly and continued walking on. This was it. Tomorrow she was graduating High School. She was _graduating_. "I can't believe this…" Amu muttered as she walked the path home. She'd start college in the fall. Amu wondered if she should ask Ikuto like she wanted to before. Would he come with her? Would he want to? She groaned as the thoughts ran through her mind. She didn't want to think about this right now.

"Good. I'm home." Amu said as she spotted her house. The pinkette walked up to the door and opened it, walking inside. "Ikuto?" she called as she arrived in the living room.

"Ikuto?" Amu called again. She looked around and became confused. Where was he? Amu walked up the stairs and she continued to call his name. "Seriously, where the hell did he go!?" she said as she stopped in the hallway. Amu groaned again and opened her bedroom door. Maybe he was in here. Her hopes faded, though, when she didn't spot a really good looking, blue haired man on her bed. "Ikuto, where are you? Why aren't you here?" She closed her eyes and sighed sadly.

The opening of a door from behind made her jump in surprise. Amu slowly turned around. She opened her eyes. "Iku……" she trailed off as she looked at the sight in front of her. There was Ikuto, in all his glory, shirtless with only a towel wrapped around his waist. A blush crept onto her face as she stared. Ikuto had a slim, but muscular torso. What caught her attention though, was the 6 pack she could not stop looking at.

Ikuto smirked as he took a step towards her.

"Like what you see, _Amu_?" he said as he stopped in front of her. Amu's blush brightened and she looked away hastily. "N-No way! W-Why would I like that?!" she stuttered and shivered as she felt Ikuto's breath on her neck. "Don't lie, Amu. I know you like it. You're such a perverted kid." he said with a smirk. Amu glared at him. "I-I'm not perverted! And I'm definitely not a kid!" she shouted angrily. Ikuto chuckled and leaned closer. The two stood like that for a few more seconds before Amu realized Ikuto was still not dressed. "AHHH!! You pervert! Get dressed!" she yelled as she turned around embarrassed.

Ikuto laughed and stepped back into the bathroom. He got dressed, leaving the top buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, and walked outside.

He smirked as he saw Amu still had not turned back around. _She's so innocent.. _He chuckled at the thought and he noticed Amu turned around slowly. When she saw he was dressed she sighed in relief, trying to ignore the voice in her head saying how hot he looked in those clothes. _I've spent too much time with Ikuto.. _Amu stared at him weirdly. "What's so funny?" she asked and immediately regretted it because as soon as she asked , Ikuto smirked and walked towards her. She backed away until she felt the wall behind her and gulped. She was trapped. "You see, Amu," he started leaning closer to her face. "The funny thing is you. You're just so innocent, it's cute." Amu blushed heavily and looked away. "P-Pervert! I'm note cute.." she stuttered. Ikuto frowned and grabbed her chin gently, facing her towards him. "Don't say that, Amu_-koi _you are the cutest person I have ever seen in my life." He leaned down more and pressed his lips to hers softly. It was a gentle and sweet kiss, all of Ikuto's feelings behind it.

Amu was shocked at the gentleness of the kiss but then kissed back just as softly. The kiss lasted for about a minute before they both need to pull away for air. Amu panted as she stared up at him with a smile. "Really?" she asked. Ikuto nodded and caressed her cheek. "Really." Amu's smile brightened and she hugged Ikuto tightly. "Thank you." she said quietly as she laid her head on his chest. Ikuto's arms wrapped around her waist and he slowly brought them to her bed. He lay down with her on top of him, and slowly started running his fingers through her soft, pink hair.

As he stared down at Amu, and idea popped into his head. "Hey, Amu." he called and fought back another smirk as she looked up. "I love you." he said before licking her cheek like the cat he was. Amu yelped and pulled away, blushing deeply. "I-Ikuto! What was that for?!" she yelled as she glared at him with a pout on her face. "I'm half cat, remember? That's how we show our love for each other. Though, if you wanted, I could show how _I_ show my love." he said with a grin. Amu blushed, yet again, and looked away. "No way, you pervert! God! Something is definitely wrong with you!" Ikuto laughed and pulled her to him again.

"So what if there is? You still love me." Amu shook her head, but there was a smile on her face. "Yeah, I do."

As the minutes passed by, Amu was fighting herself. Now would be the perfect chance to ask Ikuto if he wanted to go away with her. _But what about what he said before? He said he finished school already…Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. _"Ikuto? Can I ask you something?" she said as she looked up at him. Ikuto nodded and she took a deep breath. "Okay. Well, I know you said that you finished school already…but would like away to college…with me?" Amu quickly looked away. She already knew the answer…but it didn't hurt to try right? "Amu. Look at me." Ikuto said as stared down at his pink haired girlfriend. When she didn't, he sighed. "Look at me, Amu." She reluctantly looked at up at him and was shocked at what she saw. Ikuto was smiling. "Ikuto?" she asked confused as to why he looked so happy.

"Idiot. I didn't go to college why I was away. I just went to a school where I could get better at playing my violin." Ikuto said. Amu stared at him shocked. "You…didn't? But, wait! You're already really good. Why would you want to get better?" Ikuto smirked and placed his hand on her head. "So I'd be able to play for you all the time." Amu gasped and her eyes widened. Ikuto chuckled at her reaction. "Ikuto…so does that mean…?" she trailed off and Ikuto nodded. "Yes, Amu-koi. I will go away with you to college." She smiled brightly and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Ikuto! Thank you! I love you!" she exclaimed happily.

Ikuto smiled and hugged her back. "I love you, too." He watched as Amu lay her head on his chest and he sighed. What did he do to deserve her? "Ikuto, I can't believe it...I'm graduating tomorrow. I'll be a college student in a few months. It's so overwhelming!" she shouted as she sighed into his chest. Ikuto chuckled and resumed running his fingers through her hair. "It'll be alright, Amu. You can do it. Besides, you'll be with me the whole time at college, so there's nothing to worry about." he said smirking at her. "Except you and your perverted ways.." she muttered and she giggled.

Ikuto shook his head and rolled his eyes. "That's my way of showing my love." Amu looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure, Ikuto." she said disbelievingly. "That's just the way you are." she laughed and stuck her tongue out. "You know, unless you want that tongue in my mouth, you better put it away." Ikuto said smirking. Amu 'eeped' and immediately took back her tongue. "Gah! See! You are a nasty pervert!" He laughed and pulled her face to him. "So? I see nothing wrong with it. Oh, and about the tongue thing, I lied." Before Amu could ask what he meant, Ikuto had his mouth on hers. Amu gasped in shocked and Ikuto took the chance. He slid his tongue into her mouth, and explored the moist cavern, yet again marking her as his. Amu kissed back and Ikuto smirked. He pulled away but didn't stop. He trailed kisses down her neck and nipped and bit. When he reached her collarbone, he sucked, nipped, bit, and licked, leaving a very noticeable hickey. "Eek! Ikuto! Now everyone's going to see this!" Amu said as she saw the hickey in the mirror next to her dresser.

"Good. Now they'll know you're mine." he said as he nuzzled her neck. Amu giggled and ran her fingers through his blue hair. She was shocked at what she heard. "Ikuto….are you purring?!" Her hands froze and she heard a growl come from him. "Yeah? So what if I am? I'm a cat, Amu. It's what we do. So can you please continue?" Ikuto said as he opened one eye up. Amu recovered from her shock and she laughed. "Okay, Ikuto." Her fingers continued their ministrations and Ikuto continued to purr. Amu giggled again but then let out a yawn. It was only 5:00 and she was tired. She figured school had really tired her though they really didn't do anything. Ikuto looked at her and smiled at her as he pulled away and brought her to his chest. "Take a nap, Amu-chan." Amu nodded and closed her eyes, snuggling into his chest.

After a few moments, Ikuto heard her even breaths and smiled as he watched her sleep. He carefully removed himself from under her and pulled the blanket over her. "I'll be back later, Amu-koi." he whispered in her ear. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote her a note telling her where he went. Ikuto walked out of the room and quietly walked down the stairs. He opened the front door and walked out, closing it behind him. _I hope she'll like this. I've been thinking about this for a while, ever since I came back here. Wow…I didn't even realize it…I've been back almost 11 months. She'll definitely love this. _

Ikuto had a small smile on his face as he walked to his destination. As he spotted it, his smile widened and he walked inside, but not before putting on his cool façade.

**((2 hours later With Amu))**

Amu groaned as she opened her eyes. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep. She yawned and stretched as she sat up. Amu noticed a piece of paper on top of the covers and she picked it up. It was a note from Ikuto. Here's what it said:

_Dear Amu,_

_Sorry I left while you were sleeping but I had to do something really important. I'll be back later, I promise. Trust me when you find out the reason I'm gone, you'll be happiest girl on Earth. So don't worry about me, okay?_

_Love,_

_Ikuto_

Amu stared at the note confused. What did he mean by that? She sighed and shook her head. Well, at least he told her he was gone. Amu climbed out of her bed and walked to her balcony. She opened the doors and stepped out into the fresh spring air. The pink haired girl sighed in contentment as she looked up at the sky. She smiled as she saw some stars beginning to come out. "They're so beautiful…" she whispered. "Not as beautiful as you." A voice said from behind. Amu jumped and turned around. "Damn it, Ikuto! Stop sneaking up on me like that!" she said as she placed her hand over her heart. Ikuto chuckled and walked over, bringing her into his arms. "Sorry, Amu-koi." Amu looked up at him and sighed. "It's alright.." she said then she leaned against him. "Hey, Ikuto. Where did you go?" Amu asked curiously.

Ikuto smirked and shook his head. "I'm not telling you. It's a surprise." he said and chuckled as Amu pouted.

"Jerk! I hate surprises!" Ikuto looked at her with a look that clearly stated he didn't believe her. "Sure, Amu. That's why you were so happy when Utau threw that party for you. If you can deal with that, then you can deal with this."

Amu pouted again and turned away. "Stupid, idiotic, unfair, perverted, cat boy." she muttered.

Ikuto laughed and shrugged. "Thank you." he said smirking.

_Trust me. You won't be saying that tomorrow._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ikuto: So what's the surprise?

Me: You'll find out next chapter.

Amu: .......

Me: Amu, are you still mad at me?

Amu: ........

Ikuto: .....What about me?

Amu: -glares- .......

Ikuto and Me: Oh boy....Amu we're sorry!!

Me: Ikuto is all yours Amu-chan! Really!

Ikuto: Yeah Amu-koi. I'm all yours! Please don't be mad at me!!

Amu: .....I'll think about it.....

Me: -sighs- Well while we wait for Amu's decision, Please R&R!


	12. The Biggest Surprise Of Them All

Me: Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Well as you know, this is the second to last chapter. So I'm going to try and make it really good okay? Enjoy!

Ikuto: …Amu?

Amu: -sigh- …I'll talk to you again…Just don't do that ever again

Me and Ikuto: YAY!!!! Amu's talking to us again!!!!

Amu: Whatever. Just write the story

Ikuto: Rini-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit does!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu smiled nervously as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Today was the day. Today was her graduation. One of the biggest events of her life. "Oh boy…I'm really nervous.." she whispered to herself. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist tightly. "It'll be alright, Amu-koi. You don't have to be nervous. You'll be with your friends." Ikuto whispered in her ear. Amu couldn't repress the shudder that ran through her body and Ikuto smirked. "I know, Ikuto, but it's still just weird. I mean, today, I won't be a highschooler anymore. I'll be a college student." He chuckled and kissed her neck as reassurance. "It is overwhelming but you'll get over it. Just think of how you'll be in the same dorm as me." Amu blushed and pulled away. "YOU PERVERT!!!" she yelled and he laughed. She pouted and turned back to the mirrior. Her gown went up to her ankles but she added her 'Cool & Spicy' look to it. Ikuto smirked and hugged her again. "You look cute, Amu." She blushed again and pulled away. "I have to go, Ikuto. See you later!"

**((At Seiyo High))**

"Well everyone, all I can say is, all these years in Seiyo High have been great and I wish you all the best of luck!" Kuukai shouted as he grinned and gave them a thumbs-up. Everyone cheered and clapped.

A few moments later, the teacher came up to give out the diplomas. "Okay, kids. When I call your name come up here."

"…..Mashiro Rima." Rima smiled and ran up the stage. Finally! She'd finally be out of this hell place. "Fujisaki Nagihiko." Nagihiko smiled also and walked up there. He took his diploma then grabbed Rima's hand and ran back to their seats. "Hinamori Amu." There were cheers and claps as she walked up and was shocked to see that when she got on the stage, she could see Ikuto in the back. He had actually come? She saw him smirk and waved. She smiled back and turned around as she got her diploma. Amu made her way back to her friends and they smiled at each other. They did it. They had finally graduated.

**((After Graduation)) ((A/N: Sorry guys...I don't mean to skip so much!))**

Rima and Nagihiko hugged Amu tightly and she laughed. "Come on, guys. You're not leaving for another week. You are still going to me and when you leave we can always keep in touch." she said as smiled softly at them. Rima hugged her tighter and shook his head. "But Amu, you'll be all by yourself…" Rima cried. Amu laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck. "No I won't actually….Ikuto's coming with me." Before Rima could respond, Kuukai, Utau, Yaya, and Kairi came over. Tadase came too.

"We're finally done with High school! Yes!" Kuukai shouted, grinning. Utau smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's awesome!" Yaya, Kairi, and Tadase agreed with her. Amu smiled at all of them and hugge them. "Thank you so much guys, really. I'll miss you!" she cried sadly. Her friends hugged back then she felt herself being pulled away.

"Don't I get a hug?" A husky voice asked from behind her, Amu blushed and Utau sighed. "God Ikuto. You are so posessive." she teased. Amu blushed and looked away. Ikuto just smirked and shrugged. "Well?" Amu sighed as she turned around and hugged him. "Thank you." she whispered in his ear. Ikuto smirked and he hugged her back. "No problem."

**((With Kuukai and the others))**

Her friends smiled at the scene. Their Amu was finally back. They laughed and chuckled as Amu hit Ikuto in the head, her face a bright red. "They really were meant for each other…" Utau whispered as she stared. Kuukai and the rest nodded. "Yeah they really were." Kuukai said then he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well at least he gave me you." he whispered in her ear and chuckled when she blushed. Yaya and Kairi were in the middle of the same scene and so was Saaya and Tadase.

**((With Ikuto and Amu))**

Ikuto chuckled as Amu faced away from him. He knew she wasn't mad, she was just embarrassed. "Aw, come on, _Amu." _he said huskily. Amu blushed and and started to walk away. Ikuto smirked and followed her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and shook his head as she tried to pull away. "Don't resist, Amu." Ikuto sighed as she refused to talk to him. "Amu, come on. I'm sorry. I was only kidding." he said as he grabbed her wrist. Ikuto walked in front of her and leaned down to her height. Amu stared at him shocked as she watched him. What was he doing? Ikuto pressed his lips to hers gently then pulled away. "I'm really sorry, Amu-koi…please don't be mad at me anymore." he said quietly. Amu almost gasped as she looked into his eyes. His eyes showed pain and regret. She sighed and nodded. "Okay, Ikuto. I forgive you…I'm sorry."

Ikuto smiled and hugged her tightly. "Amu-koi…I love you." he said kissing her hair. Amu giggled and hugged him back. "I love you too, Ikuto." She frowned as she saw him shake his head. "What?" she asked confused. "-Koi." Amu looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean?" He smirked and pulled her face closer. "You have to call me Ikuto-koi." She looked at him wide eyed and shook her head. "N-No way!" she said as she pulled away. "Yes, Amu-koi." He chuckled and crossed his arms.

Amu tried a couple of more times to resist but stopped when she realized she wouldn't win. "Fine. I….love you too, Ikuto…koi." Ikuto smiled as a feeling of happiness filled his whole body. He loved Amu so much. He leaned back and put his hands in his pocket, fingering the object he held in them. _Tonight. I'll do it tonight, when I bring her there._ He sighed as he started walking away, making sure Amu was following him.

"Ikuto?" He heard Amu's voice but he was to busy thinking of how he was going to do this. "Ikuto? Are you okay? Ikuto!" She grabbed his arm and he snapped out of his thoughts. "What, Amu??" Ikuto said as he turned to her. "I've been calling you, idiot! Are you okay?" Ikuto could see the worry etched on her face and he nodded. "I'm fine, Amu. Just thinking." he reassured her. "Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly. Ikuto kissed her forehead and nodded again. "Really, I'm fine." Amu looked at him one more time before sighing. "Okay, Ikuto…if you say so.." she said quietly. He was acting really weird…What was wwrong with him?

Ikuto took her hand and squeezed it as they walked. Amu stared but then smiled. His hand was so warm and big compared to hers. She sighed happily as she stared at his back. He had come back for her and she couldn't be any happier. She finally had the love of her life. Amu smiled brighter and squeezed his hand back. The pinkette looked at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. "Ikuto, I think we should go home. it's getting late." Amu said as she walked beside him. Ikuto turned his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at her. "So?" he asked cooly. Amu frowned and stared back. "Well, don't you think we should go home before it gets way too dark?" Ikuto shook his head and tightened his grip on her hand. "No. I still need to do something." he whispered and he turned at the corner. Amu followed quietly, wondering where he was taking her. He seemed to be really eager for something. What was it?

She sighed as the sky got darker. They had been walking for awhile now. "Ikuto…where are we going?" Amu asked curiously. Ikuto turned and smirked. "Surprise." was all he said before turning back around. Amu sighed and pouted. He could at least be more specific. "Meanie." Ikuto chuckled and shrugged. "Sorry, Amu. But if I told you, it would ruin everything." he said as he continued walking then he stopped, making Amu walk into his back.

"Jeez, Ikuto. You could at least tell m……" she trailed off as her eyes widened with shock. The scene she was looking at was beautiful. It was in the middle of a clear opening with thousands of flowers surrounding it. There was a fountain in the middle and the moon was shining brightly. In the middle, in front of the fountain was a blanket with a basket on it. "I-Ikuto…? What's this?" she asked shocked looking around in awe.

Ikuto smirked at her reaction and pulled her towards the blanket. "This is part of the surprise. This is for graduating." he said as he sat her down and sat across from her.

Amu smiled as she looked around again then turned back to him. "Ikuto, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." she whispered as tears of joy formed in her eyes.

Ikuto smiled and opened the basket. "Your welcome. Now let's start." he said before they started eating. Throughout the night, Ikuto and Amu laughed and had such a great time. Amu couldn't believe he had done this for her. It was so great.

"Amu." She looked up and stared at Ikuto. "Yes?"

Ikuto took a deep breath and caressed her cheek. "Amu. I love you so much. So much that I don't know how I survived the four years without you. I regret leaving, and I just want you to know I'll never leave you again. I want to be with you forever, Amu. Forever and ever. So, what I want to know is this.

Amu Hinamori, will you marry me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well did you like the cliffy? I'm sure people already figured this would happen but it was still good right?

Ikuto: Hoe could you stop it when she didn't ever answer yet?!

Me: Ikuto that's the point. You'll find out her answer next chapter.

Amu:…….

Me: Amu…? Oh no….not again.

Ikuto: Amu?!

Me: Well while we wait for Amu to respond to us….Please R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Hey guys guess what? I decided to make this story a bit longer so I can show their college days only some of them though and their wedding. I just have to say this first: I'm so grateful to those who reviewed and alerted me and favorite. I love you guys so much! You made me feel like such a good writer and I was so happy! Thanks for sticking with me!

Ikuto: What is Amu going to say?!!!

Amu: …..

Me: It doesn't seem like she'll be talking for awhile….

Ikuto: No Amu!! Noooooo!!!!! You have to say yes!!

Me: -laughs- Relax Ikuto. Well here's the next chapter enjoy!

Me: Shugo Chara and it's characters are not owned by Me. They are owned by Peach-Pit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Had she heard right? Had Ikuto really just proposed to her? Amu froze as she stared at Ikuto in shock. She stayed liked that for a few minutes before Ikuto sighed. Why wasn't she answering? He was getting worried. He thought she'd definitely say yes…._Heh..guess I was wrong_..

"Amu…?" Ikuto said as he stared at her.

"I-Ikuto….I-I…" she stuttered. Why couldn't she say anything? She loved Ikuto so much. She'd love to marry him, but then why couldn't she say yes?

Ikuto eyes filled with pain and he stood up. "I'm sorry. I guess me being away for so long messed everything up, right? You think I'll leave again? Heh, I don't blame you. I should've known it would turn out this way." he whispered sadly. He grabbed Amu's hand not looking at her. "Let's get you home." Ikuto said quietly.

Amu looked at his back sadly then pulled away. "No!" she yelled and Ikuto stiffened. She had actually said no? He did not want to admit how much that hurt. He was about to walk again when he felt Amu grab his arm. He turned to her with no expression on his face. "What?"

She felt tears form in her eyes and she squeezed his arm tighter. "Ikuto, I love you. I really do." Amu said and Ikuto stared at her still emotionless. "Okay…?" he said and regretted his tone when he saw her tears fall faster down her cheeks. "I love you…" she whispered.

"Let's get you home." he repeated and Amu glared at his back.

"NO YOU BAKA! I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO MARRY YOU!!" she yelled angrily and before she knew it, she was on the blanket with Ikuto on top of her, kissing her. "I-Ikuto?!" she said as Ikuto finally pulled away. "What was that for?" Amu asked surprised. She had not expected that at all.

Ikuto smirked and nuzzled her neck. "You said you wanted to marry me. You have no idea how much that makes me happy. Thank you, Amu." he whispered into her neck. Amu shivered and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ikuto…we can't get married right now, though." Amu said softly and Ikuto nodded. "I know. I can wait until your ready, Amu. I can wait. Then, we can do what people do on their honeymoons." he said with a smirk. Amu blushed a deep red as she imagined what he was talking about and she pulled away. He just had to ruin the moment, didn't he? "You are such a damn pervert!" Ikuto chuckled and pulled her on top of him. "Look." Amu turned to where he was facing and gasped. The sight was beautiful. The stars were twinkling brightly and there were so many. "Wow…" she whispered. "They are so pretty.." Amu shifted her gaze all over the sky and she smiled at Ikuto. "This is great, Ikuto. Thank you."

Ikuto smiled and nodded as he tightened his grip on her. "Anything for you, Amu." He looked up at the moon and stars and smiled again. Everything had turned out just the way he wanted it. He really couldn't be happier. "Well, come on, Amu. We need to get you home. It's late." Ikuto said as he stood up, pulling her with him. Amu pouted but agreed as she held his hand. "Ikuto?" He turned to her quizzically and she smiled. "This was the best day of my life. Thank you again for making it like that."

The blue-haired man smirked and leaned down so he could kiss her cheek. "No problem, Amu-koi. I'd do anything to make you smile." he said softly. Amu blushed but her smile grew bigger. She looked away and stared lovingly at the ring on her left hand. It was so beautiful…The stones were pink and midnight blue. The perfect match for Ikuto and herself. But as she looked at it, she couldn't help but wonder how much he had to spend for it. It looked really expensive. Amu looked back at Ikuto. _Ikuto….you're ridiculous. _She giggled and shook her head when Ikuto turned to her. "It's nothing, I was just thinking of something."

Ikuto shrugged and continued to walk. The walk to her house was quiet but it was a good one. Both teen and adult were happy and comfortable with each other's presence. They really couldn't ask for anything else. Amu's house came into view and she pouted. She didn't want the night to end. Amu wanted it to stay like this forever.

"Can I have the key, Amu" Ikuto asked as they stopped at her door. Amu looked at quizzically. "Why do you need my key?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow and pointed at it. "To open this?" Amu blushed from embarrassment and she nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Here." She handed him the key and Ikuto opened the door. He walked in and Amu followed close behind. But Amu, being the clumsy person she was, tripped over the door mat. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact. But what she felt wasn't pain. What she felt was two strong arms wrapped securely around her waist. When she opened her eyes, she was met with midnight eyes very close to her face. Amu blushed heavily and pulled away. "T-Thanks." she stuttered and glared at her boyfriend when he chuckled. _It's not that funny, you prick. _

Ikuto rolled his eyes and lifted her legs so that he was holding her bridal style. "Ah! I-Ikuto, what are you doing?! Put me down!" Amu squirmed and tried to get out of his grip, but Ikuto only held her tighter. "Whatever, Hime-sama. You know you like it." The blush on her face grew darker at the name and at the statement.

"Gah! You wish, you pervert!" Amu yelled but she stopped struggling. She was not going to admit that she did like him carrying her like this. Not at all. She sighed as she closed her eyes, snuggling into his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. Amu yawned and Ikuto chuckled. "Shut up….idiot…" she whispered as she drifted into unconsciousness.

((15 Minutes Later at Amu's house))

"Geez, Amu. You're light as a feather. Don't you ever eat?" he asked the sleeping girl and sighed as he stared down at her sleeping figure. As he looked at her, Ikuto chuckled. Amu was cuddling with the pillow and he couldn't help but smirk. She definitely was his little kitten. _Kitten? Heh, she really is just like one. I should call her that from now on. I wonder how she'll react? Probably blush and scream. But oh well it will be worth it. _

He watched her a few more minutes and crawled into the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Ikuto pulled her to his chest and he buried his face into her hair, smelling the sweet taste of strawberry. Ikuto kissed her head and smiled down at her.

"Good night, Kitten. I love you." With that Ikuto fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay I would say this was the worst chapter I have written so far. I'm so sorry guys. I tried I really did -cries-

Amu: …………..It's okay, Rini-chan.

Me: Amu-chan! Youre talking again! YAY!! So are you happy with the answer?

Ikuto: I am!!!

Amu: …Maybe…

Ikuto and Me: -smirk- She liked it

Me: Well um….you don't have to since this chapter was bad…but please review!


	14. College Can Bring Out The Nice In People

Me: OMG!! I HATE TADASE!! I'VE BEEN BEHIND IN SHUGO CHARA SO I DECIDED TO WATCH AGAIN AND I STOPPED AT 74! HE HAS NO RIGH TO CONFESS!! THAT'S IKUTOS JOB!!!! Amu-chan is so annoying when it comes to that gay prince. I'm also sorry I took long with the update!! Please forgive me.

Amu: Hey! That's not nice! It's not my fault they make me like him.

Ikuto: Yeah. Amu's with me, isn't she? So don't worry about Kiddy King.

Me: -sighs- Fine. I do not own Shugo Chara! Peach Pit does. I'm also sorry about the horrible title! I couldn't think of anything else...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((1 Year Later)) ((A/N: Sorry for the long skip guys!))

The sun filtered in through the balcony window. Birds were chirping and they made a happy sound. Light snoring echoed through the room and the source of the sound was a tall, blue-haired man. He was sleepind soundly and the girl next to him smiled and giggled. The boy looked so cute when he was sleeping. His face was calm and defenseless. Amu couldn't help but look contently at him.

"Having fun watching me sleep, perverted kid?" Ikuto said opening one eye.

Amu blushed and moved away. "Ah! Y-You were awake?!" she asked shocked and embarrassed. "I'm not a perverted kid, either! I'm not you!"

Ikuto smirked. "Well, I can't really sleep when someone is staring at me."

"I wasn't staring at you….!" Amu said as she hastily looked away.

"Sure, Amu. Whatever you say." He said chuckling. He loved teasing her. She made it so easy. "I know you can't resist my charms."

Amu glared at him and crossed her arms. "Whatever, Ikuto. In your dreams!"

"Yes, you are in my dreams, though I like the real you better, Amu-koi."

Said girl blushed and slid off her bed. _How can he be so perverted, but be a gentlemen at the same time? He confuses me sometimes. Maybe that's why he could always see through my facdes. _She smiled at Ikuto, and although he was confused as to why she was smiling, he smiled back. Amu walked to her dresser and pulled out a midnight blue shirt with cats on it and black jeans. She picked up her black converses and walked in the bathroom.

"Come on, Ikuto. We need to get to class." She said as she stared at him.

Ikuto nodded and slowly got off the bed. "Do we really need to, Amu? Why can't we just skip today?" he asked frowning.

_I want to spend more time with her…This past year here has been wonderful, but I hate sharing her with everyone else. All the guys stare at her like a piece of meat. She's MINE. _

Amu shook her head and placed a hand on her hip. "No, Ikuto. We have to go. Our professor isn't going to like us skipping his lesson. You know that. He's not someone to let people go easily." she said as she closed the bathroom door.

Amu stripped and stepped in the shower. She sighed happily as the water ran down her body. Amu grabbed her shampoo and washed her hair and body. When she was done, she stepped out of the shower and got changed. The pinkette stepped out into her room and stopped when she heard a gasp.

"Are you asking me to _rape _you?!" Ikuto yelled as he stared at her.

Over the years, Amu had finally _developed. _Her chest had finally grown out and she had a really great figure. That shirt did not help. Cats? What was he? A dog? Did she do that on purpose?

Amu blushed but then giggled. "No, but I liked the shirt so I decided to wear it."

She blow dried her hair and put her headband in it. Her pink hair had grown past her waist and she decided to leave it down.

Ikuto stood up and walked towards Amu until she was pushed against the wall. He looked down at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"Do you know what it does to me?" Ikuto whispered in her ear huskily. "Do you know what it makes me want to do to you?"

Amu shivered and shook her head.

"N-No. I-I d-don't k-know w-what I-it d-does t-to y-you…" she stuttered. The look in his eyes made her feel strange. Something was different about it.

He smirked and moved away from her ear.

"Then I'll show you." he whispered in the same husky tone and then he struck. Ikuto crushed his lips to hers, holding her tightly to his body, pressing her against the wall.

She gasped in surprise and her eyes widened. What the hell was wrong with him?!

Ikuto saw his chance and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He grinned as he felt Amu kiss back and deepened it. A few minutes later he pulled away and they were both panting. But Ikuto didn't stop. Oh no. Ikuto trailed kisses down her neck, licking, biting, sucking, and nipping.

Amu gasped again and closed her eyes, tilting her head back. Soon though, her senses came back and she pushed Ikuto away.

"No, Ikuto! We have class. I'm sorry that the shirt….does that to you but I'm wearing it. Now let's go." She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the room.

((After class)) ((A/M: Sorry again guys. I just don't feel like mentioning class… Sorry! T.T))

Ikuto frowned at the girl in front of him. He did not like the fact of all the boys in their class staring at her. He was the only one who stare at her. _Damn…Why am I being so protective of her? I mean Amu surely wouldn't let anything happen so I should just stop. I don't want her to be mad at me.. _Ikuto stopped and he chuckled when Amu yelped. He pulled her to his chest and hid his face into the crook of her neck.

"I-Ikuto?!"

What had gotten into him? The whole time during class Amu could feel Ikuto's stare on her and made her nervous. Everyone was staring at her too, but she was used to that. Ikuto's stare though, made her feel strange. It wasn't like the stares he usually gave her.

"What's wrong?"

He tightened his grip on her waist and stayed quiet. He had never been like this before. Amu really had changed him. _What the hell is she doing to me? _Ikuto sighed and pulled away, turning Amu around and looking down at her.

"Sorry." he said softly. "I just don't like the stares you keep getting." He caressed her cheek and smiled when she leaned into his hand.

"It's okay, Ikuto." Amu said then giggled.

"You don't have to get jealous, Ikuto. We're engaged, remember? I would never cheat on you." she said as she kissed his cheek.

Amu smiled as she heard his sigh of relief. "I think I'm ready now though."

The man's eyes widened in shock. "Ready? But, Amu….." he started. Was she really ready to marry him? Did she really want to do this?

"But what, Ikuto? I want to marry you as soon as I can. I want to be with you forever."

Ikuto smiled and hugged her again. She had no idea how happy that made him.

"Thank you, Amu. Thank you so much. I want to be with you forever too…" He nuzzled her hair and she giggled.

Amu smiled and she hugged him back. The two ignored the stares they were getting, though Amu couldn't help but blush.

"Come on, let's finish our classes."

Ikuto nodded and pulled her along. He sighed and closed his eyes. He really didn't want to go to class.

((After school was done))

Amu sighed happily as she fell back onto her bed. "Ah, finally school is over! Today was so boring!" she exclaimed and then turned to Ikuto.

"Ikuto, do you want to go for a walk?"

Ikuto turned to her and nodded. "Sure, Amu. That sounds nice."

He smiled at her and sat down next to her. Ikuto wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"When do you want to go?" he asked softly.

"In a little bit, okay? I want to rest some."

He nodded again and pulled her down with him. "Amu-koi? Are your sure about the marriage thing?"

Amu looked up at him and smiled happily. "Of course, Ikuto. I can't wait. I'm so excited." she answered. "….Are you ready..?" she asked unsurely, the smile fading from her face.

Ikuto's eyes widened and he looked at her in shock. How could she ask that? "Of course I'm ready, Amu. I've been ready since even before I proposed to you. You have no idea how much I want to marry you. I'm just making sure you don't think you'll regret it."

"Why would I regret it, Ikuto? I love you. You're supposed to marry the man you love." Amu said as she frowned at him.

"..That's right. Sorry, Amu."

((A few minutes later))

"Are you ready now?"

"Yeah."

Ikuto took hold of Amu's hand and they walked out of their dorm. He pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his waist. The few students who were out looked at them in envy. They wished they could be in their shoes right now.

Amu smiled as her and Ikuto walked. It was so peaceful. There was a nice breeze and the sun was still up. A beautiful day to go to the park.

"Thanks for coming with me, Ikuto."

"No problem, Amu."

The two continued to walk until Amu spotted the park and squealed. She pulled away from Ikuto and ran to the swings.

"Ikuto, can you push me?" Amu said excitedly and Ikuto chuckled.

"Amu, you're 19 years old and you still act like a little kid. I think you can push yourself."

Amu pouted and gave him her puppy eyes. "Please, Ikuto? Just for a little bit?"

The blue haired man sighed and shook his head as he walked over to the swing and started pushing. He could never say no to her.

"Yay!" Amu squealed happily as she laughed.

Ikuto smiled as he saw how happy she was. He shook his head at her childish antics. _Such a little kid..Amu never acts her age. _

The pink haired girl giggled and closed her eyes as she felt the breeze hit her and blow through her hair. This felt so good.

Amu turned and smiled at Ikuto and he smiled back.

"Ikuto, do you want to swing?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No, that's okay, Amu. I'm fine."

"Please, Ikuto? Just for a little bit. You can just sit on it with me…." she said clasping her hands together and starting at him with a pleading look in her eyes.

Ikuto sighed and stopped the swing. He walked around and picked Amu making her yelp. He sighed again as he sat down but smirked when he placed Amu on his lap. I like this position, Amu. I'm glad you recommended it." He tightened his grip on her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

The blush that took over Amu's face could rival a cherry. "Y-You pervert! I didn't recommend anything! I just said you should sit on it with me…" she trailed off and shook her head. She had made it seem like that..

Ikuto chuckled when he knew he won and smirked. "Exactly." He trailed kisses up and down her neck, his lips barely brushing against the skin before he did something that surprised her. Ikuto moved to her ear and nipped it knowing that Amu was as sensitive there as he was. The reaction he got was exactly what he wanted.

"Ikuto!!" The embarrassed 19-year old yelled. She pouted and turned away from him, crossing her arms.

"Why do you always tease me?!" Amu said angrily.

Ikuto chuckled and grinned. "Because it's fun and because this is my way of showing how much I love you."

She blushed again and glared. "I don't think it's fun at all and why do you have do that to show it. You were fine before with showing your love without teasing.." Amu complained.

The 24-year old man smirked and nuzzled her neck. "I'm sorry, Amu. I can't help it. Please don't be mad at me…" he said quietly and he smiled into her neck when he heard her sigh.

"I'm not mad, Ikuto. I just wish you would stop teasing me so often."

"I'll try, Amu. I'll try. But I can't promise.' he said chuckling.

"Fine."

((Back in their room))

The couple smiled at each other as Ikuto held Amu in his arms on the bed. He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes, sighing happily.

"Ikuto, when we get married, promise me you'll always be here. Please."

"Amu, I'm not leaving you ever again. Especially if I'm married to you."

Amu smiled and kissed him.

"Good, Ikuto. This will make my life so much better."

"Well for me, Amu, you coming into my life made mine so much better."

Ikuto smiled at her and Amu could feel the tears forming in her eyes. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. _Ikuto....I love you so much. You have no idea how much your words mean to me... _

"Ikuto, do you really mean that?" she asked as she tried to wipe her tears away.

Ikuto nodded and used his thumbs to wipe away the remaining tears.

"Every word, Amu. I mean every single word."

Amu wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer to him. She smiled as she heard his heartbeat increase when she touched him.

_He's the same as me. Although he hides it, whenever he sees me, his heart goes crazy.._

Ikuto stared down at her as she buried her face in his chest. His midnight blue eyes shimmered with happiness and he smiled.

_Trust me, Amu. Before I met you, my life meant nothing. When you came, I actually looked forward to everyday. You made it worth something. So no matter how many times you thank me, I don't deserve it. It's you who deserves the thanks. So, Thank you, Amu. Thank you for loving me and being with me._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Amu: That was so cute!!!

Ikuto: That was okay...

Me: I HATE IT...I take back what I said last chapter. This was the WORST!! -cries-

Ikuto and Amu: No it wasn't Rini-chan! It was fine!!

Me: No it wasn't! I'm sorry for this horrible chapter guys!

Ikuto: It's okay!

Amu: Please tell Rini-chan what you thought of this chapter! Please R&R!


	15. Help! This IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey guys! Its me Rini-chan! Well um…Im really sorry about not updating but I have a really bad case of writer's block and I would love if you guys gave me some ideas please!! I mean It would mean a lot and I know, or at least I hope, you want this story to continue so please if you can give me some ideas!!


	16. The Biggest Mistake Of His Life

Me: Ahh thank you so much guys! I love your reviews! They are so nice! Im glad you like this story so much. I also want to thank the reviewers who gave me ideas! That meant so much to me!! Thanks again!

Amu: You all get virtual cookies for helping.

Ikuto: Girls….Happy over stupid things.

Me and Amu: Excuse me?!

Me: Ikuto, do you want me to make you and Amu break up and get with Tadase somehow? I can do that, you know.

Ikuto: -eyes widen- NOOOOO!! I'm sorry! Don't make Kiddy King take MY Amu away!

Amu: -blush- YOU'RE AMU?!!! Since when?!

Me and Ikuto: Since we and all the Amuto fans said so. -smirk-

Amu: -groans- Nooo. You giys are so unfair!

Ikuto and Me: Whatever, Amu-chan. We all know you're happy that you're Ikuto's.

Amu: -looks away- N-No, I'm not.

Ikuto: -smirk- Okay, Amu. You're not mine. I'll just tell Utau that I'll go on a date with her.

Amu: -eyes widen- No! You're mine! I'm your girlfriend, not Utau!

Ikuto: Ha! Got you. You finally admit you're mine! Did you forget my sister's dating soccer boy?

Amu: -glare- That wasn't nice, Ikuto! I HATE YOU!

Ikuto: 0.0 …..

Me: Uh-oh…..Ikuto, you really did it this time….Um…well while I try to get them to stop fighting….Please enjoy the story! I do not own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit does. Oh yes! I want to thank sakuita for giving me the idea for this chapter! It really helps! Thanks again, sakuita!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu smiled as her and Ikuto walked to class holding hands. She felt Ikuto squeeze her hand as they passed some of the boys. No matter what she told him, he still wouldn't stop being jealous. Amu giggled and caught Ikuto's confused look.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, just thinking." she answered as she smiled.

Ikuto sighed and shook his head.

"Weirdo." he told her smirking, dodging when she tried to punch him.

"That's so mean, Ikuto! I am not a weirdo!" Amu said pouting and the pout turned into a frown as he laughed. "Jerk." she muttered.

Ikuto laughed again and just continued to walk with her to class.

((Class))

"Okay, class. Today we will be having a new student, so I hope you will treat her nicely." The teacher said and the class stared at the door, watching a beautiful girl walk in.

"Class, this is Minami Takahashi. She just transferred from Kyoto because of her father's job. Please welcome her with open arms. Now, Miss Takashi, would like to say anything to the class?" he asked as he turned to her.

The girl nodded and she smiled at the class.

"My name is Minami Takahashi and I'm glad to be here. Please take care of me." she said bowing. Minami looked up and her eyes stopped on Ikuto. She had never seen anyone as gorgeous as him. Blue hair, blue eyes, tall, lean, muscular. He was perfect. Minami was snapped out of her thoughts by the teacher.

"Takahashi-san, you can sit next to Tsukiyomi-san. Tsukiyomi-san, please raise your hand."

Minami almost jumped for joy as she realized that the boy she was supposed to sit next to was the one she was checking out before. _Kami-sama must love me._

She smiled again as she walked to her seat. As Minami sat down, she turned to Ikuto.

"Hi."

Ikuto just looked at her and turned away.

"Hi."

Minami frowned and leaned over to him.

"I'm Minami."

"I know."

As she was trying to talk to him, she didn't notice the look she was getting from Amu. Why was she talking to HER Ikuto? Whoa, wait, her Ikuto? She was not jealous. Ikuto would never cheat on her. She didn't have to worry about anything.

"Okay, well today we'll be learning…"

Amu blocked out whatever the teacher was saying as she continued to watch Ikuto and the new girl. They seemed comfortable now. Wait, was that a blush? Was Ikuto blushing? No, it must've been a trick of the light. Yeah, that's it.

((After class))

"Tsukiyomi-san, can you show me around please? A you know I'm new, so…" Minami trailed off as she waited for his answer.

"Sorry, I can't. I've got somewhere to be." Ikuto answered before turning away and walking over to Amu.

She frowned as she looked at the girl. Who was that? Why would he decline her offer and go to an ugly girl like that?

((With Ikuto and Amu))

"What did Takahashi-san want, Ikuto?" Amu asked as they walked to back to their dorm. They were lucky. With what they were majoring in, they only had one class a day.

Ikuto shrugged and shook his head. "Nothing really. She just wanted me to show her around." he said as looked down at her.

"Oh, did you say yes?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer, Ikuto. You should do it."

"But what if I don't want to?"

"Why not? It's just showing her around the school."

"Yeah, I know. But if I do it then it'll mean I have to leave you alone."

"Ikuto, our dorm isn't that far. I can walk by myself. So you will please help her? For me?" Amu clasped her hands together and put a cute look on her face, knowing Ikuto couldn't resist it.

Her blue haired fiancée sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I'll do it, okay? You owe me though." he said as he kissed her head. "I'll see you later."

Amu watched as Ikuto walked towards Minami and smiled. She turned away and walked back to her and Ikuto's dorm.

((With Ikuto and Minami))

Minami smirked as Ikuto walked back to her. She knew he'd come back. Who could resist her? Long black hair, green eyes, the body of a model? No one, that's who. Her smirk turned into a smile as he got closer.

"Tsukiyomi-san, are you going to help me now?" she asked and her smile grew wider as he nodded.

"Yeah, so let's go." He walked away, making sure she was following, and showed her around.

((After the tour))

Amu decided to take a walk seeing as how Ikuto still wasn't back yet. She sighed and crossed her arms, wrapping her jacket around her tighter. It was getting chilly.

"Where is he..? He should've been back before…" Amu whispered as she walked to the park.

She sighed again and sat on the swing. After a few minutes, Amu heard some giggling and looked up to see Ikuto and Minami walking past the park. Ikuto looked content with her and Amu felt jealousy seep at her. Why was he still with her? She gasped as she saw another blush on Ikuto's face. Why was he blushing?! Amu tried to glare but failed as she was overcome with sadness. Why did Ikuto seem so happy with her? Didn't he want to marry her? Was he rethinking it? Amu shook her head then got up. Of course he wasn't. Ikuto would never do that to her. He loved her. At the thought she smiled and walked the opposite way home. Maybe he was just trying to be her friends. Yeah that was it.

((The next week)) ((A/N: Again sorry for skipping like this guys.))

Amu looked down as her and Ikuto walked to the store. For the past week, whenever Ikuto had been with Minami, he always blushed and Amu was getting worried. Did he have feelings for her now? She really hoped not. She didn't know what she would do if Ikuto didn't love her anymore.

Ikuto looked down at his fiancée with a worried look. Was she okay? Amu had been quiet for the past week, and that wasn't really her. What happened to her? Was she hurt? At this, Ikuto became angry and he stopped in front of Amu, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Amu, are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?" he asked anger and worry in his eyes.

Amu looked up at the question and shook her head.

"No, Ikuto. Nobody hurt me, I'm just thinking. I'm fine." Amu answered but Ikuto didn't believe it. He knew something was wrong. But for some reason, she wouldn't tell him so he wouldn't push it.

Ikuto stared at her worriedly but then nodded.

"Okay, Amu. Oh hey! There's a party tonight. Do you want to go?"

Amu shook her head and scratched the back of her head.

"No thanks, Ikuto. I have a big test tomorrow and I want to get some studying in. Maybe next time. You can go though, okay?"

The blue haired man nodded reluctantly.

"Are you sure? I could help you study."

"No, Ikuto. You need some time to yourself, too. Go have fun. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Amu. I love you."

Amu smiled and hugged his arm as they walked into their destination.

"I love you, Ikuto."

The pinkette opened her mouth but then closed it. Should she really ask? She decided she would and let go of Ikuto's arm as he looked at the things in the aisle they were in.

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Takahashi-san know that we're dating?"

"Minami?"

Amu froze as she stared at him. Since when were they on such friendly terms?

"Amu?"

"A-Ah, yes! Minami-san. Does she know?"

"Of course she does. Why wouldn't I tell her about you?" Ikuto asked confused. What was wrong with Amu?

She sighed in relief and shook her head. Thank god. She had gotten really worried. But then, a horrible thought made its way into her head. _What if Minami tries to take Ikuto away from me? _Her eyes teared at the thought and she vaguely noticed Ikuto looking at her shocked and trying to wipe the tears.

"Amu? Amu?! AMU?! What's wrong? Why are you crying?!" Ikuto asked worriedly as he pulled her to his chest. He stroked her hair as she sobbed. What the hell had just happened? He sighed and walked out of the store. They could get what they needed another day.

((Back at the dorm))

Ikuto held Amu in his arms and looked into her eyes.

"Okay, why were you crying all of a sudden, Amu?"

She shook her head and pulled away from him.

"I don't know, I just started all of a sudden." She laughed but Ikuto knew better.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are, Amu. I've known for a very long time. I think I can tell when you're lying."

"Ikuto, I'm fine."

Amu looked at the clock and she turned back to Ikuto.

"You better get ready. The party will start soon, right?"

Ikuto sighed, seeing as how he wasn't going to get anywhere and nodded.

"Yeah, but when I get back, we're going to talk, okay?"

"Okay, Ikuto. Now go."

He grabbed some clothes, a tight black shirt, tight black jeans, and some black converses, and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out and Amu couldn't help but blush. He looked really hot in those clothes.

Ikuto noticed and smirked.

"Like what you see, perverted kid?"

Amu blushed deeper and turned away.

"J-Just go, you pervert!"

Ikuto chuckled and walked over to her, kissing her.

"I'll see you later. Love you."

She smiled and kissed him back.

"Love you, too."

He smiled back and walked out the door, waving as he closed it. Amu laughed quietly and pulled out her books.

"Okay, time for some studying."

((With Ikuto))

_What was wrong with Amu? There was definitely something bothering her…_ Ikuto sighed as he walked to the party. He was really worried about his pink haired kitten. He heard his name being called and looked up to see one of his friends. He waved and walked over to them. Okay, time to party!! The young man walked into the party and smirked lightly. Amu would've had fun here.

"Hey, Ikuto. Where's Amu?" A young brown haired boy that went by the name of Takashi Hiroshima asked.

"She had a test to study for and couldn't come." Ikuto answered.

"Oh, That shucks. She would've had fun here."

"I know, maybe next time."

"Awesome. Well, you ready to party? Let's go!"

Takashi said as he pulled Ikuto over to a table that was filled with alcohol. He poured both Ikuto and himself a cup and handed Ikuto one.

"Here ya go!"

Ikuto took it and pressed it to his lips. It was bitter, but it wasn't bad.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

((A half hour later))

Ikuto and Takashi laughed as they drank another beer. So far they had had so much beer and Ikuto was beyond drunk.

"Ikuto?"

The man turned at the sound of his name and smirked when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Minami."

Said girl smirked back and came closer, pressing her body into him.

"Do you want to dance, Ikuto?" she whispered in his ear and smirked again when she felt him shiver.

Minami traced her hand up and down his chest as she kissed his neck. Her plan was working. She could tell by the way he was shivering and pressing her closer. She knew part of it was from the alcohol and that he'd never do this because of Amu, but right now she didn't care. He was hers right now.

"Yeah, of course."

He pulled her to the dance floor and her flush against him and they started dancing, well grinding, really. Ikuto placed his hands on her hips and pulled her even closer, loving the way she was moving against his body. His mind was too fogged up to realize what he was doing right now.

Minami smiled evilly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She made sure she was breathing against his ear. Minami started kissing his neck again and she smirked when Ikuto moaned. This was going better than she thought. What happened next surprised her though, not that she didn't like it.

Ikuto pulled her face to his and he kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Everyone in the place was too drunk to stop him from making the biggest mistake of life.

Minami kissed him back eagerly and moaned as their tongues touched. She tightened her grip around his neck and she smiled when he pulled away to bring her to one of the rooms.

As they entered the room, Ikuto closed the door with his foot and pushed her on the bed. He started kissing her neck and continued down, loving the sounds he was hearing. He reached the neckline of her shirt and growled as he pulled it off her, revealing her black laced bra. He groaned as he saw it then looked at her skirt. He removed that to see matching panties. Before he could continue, however, Minami turned him over.

She smirked at his bewildered expression and removed his clothes faster than lightning, leaving him only in his boxers. She squeaked as he rolled over again but moaned as he kissed her hungrily.

((Outside the room))

Amu looked around but couldn't find Ikuto anywhere. She had finished studying early and decided to come, but now she needed to find him.

She walked around a little more but then sighed. Where was he? She spotted a boy and decided to ask him.

"Um…excuse me...have you seen Ikuto?" she asked hesitantly.

The boy turned drunkenly and nodded.

"Yeah, he went in some room with a girl." he slurred.

Amu became confused and just stared at him. A room? With a girl? That couldn't be Ikuto.

The boy sighed and pointed at the room.

"In there."

Amu nodded and thanked him. As she walked to the door, a dreading feeling made its way through her body. Was Ikuto really here? Amu heard sounds coming from the room and the feeling increased. She nervously and hesitantly opened the door, only to be met by the most heartbreaking sight she would ever see. There was Ikuto, half naked, with only his boxers on, on top of a half naked Minami, making out. Amu stood there shocked but then the tears started falling. She slammed the door open and watched as Ikuto wrenched himself away from Minami.

"I thought you loved me….how could you…..how could you do this to me Ikuto?!! How could you lie to me?!!" she yelled as she glared at him through her tears. Amu watched as he just stared at her and she turned away to leave. But before she did, she pulled off the ring, missing Minami's smirk, and threw it at Ikuto's face.

"I was wrong….I DON'T want to spend the rest of my life with you." With that, Amu ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face, her heart broken.

Ikuto just stood there but then looked at the ring.

"Amu…Amu…AMU!!" he yelled, suddenly sobering up as he realized what had just happened. He grabbed his clothes, and the ring, and hastily got changed. He ran out of the room and after Amu. He noticed she wasn't anywhere at the party and he cursed silently as he ran out of the building. As he looked for his, hopefully, girlfriend, Ikuto realized that he was the biggest idiot in the world.

He had just made the biggest mistake of his life. And he wasn't sure if he could fix it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: So what did you guys think? Again I want to thank sakuita for the suggestion. You really helped!

Amu: Yeah you did…

Me: Um..well you see, Amu still isn't talking to Ikuto…AGAIN…but I'm trying guys. You know how stubborn they are.

Ikuto and Amu: WE ARE NOT!

Me: Whatever. Okay Please R&R!


	17. Time To Start The Plan

Me: YAY 100 REVIEWS!!!! WOOHOOO!!! I NEVER THOUGHT ID MAKE IT THERE!!!

Well thanks for the reviews guys! Last chapter made me sad….But don't worry! Somehow this story will have a happy ending! I promise!

Ikuto: -glares- HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME CHEAT ON AMU?!!!?!!!!

Me: I'm sorry Ikuto. It's just part of the story.

Amu: Ikuto, how could you?! I thought you loved me?!

Ikuto: I do, Amu! It was Rini! She wrote it!

Me: Hey! II'm sorry look im just gonna start the story okay?!

I don't own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit does.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu ran as fast as she could. She needed to be anywhere other than with Ikuto. How could he do this to her!? _I thought he loved me… _Amu slowed down when she realized he wasn't following her. He had stayed with her, huh? That made the tears fall faster and she started to run again. She pulled out her cellphone, and before calling Rima, erased Ikuto's number, even though she knew it by heart. The heartbroken pinkette waited anxiously for her friend to pick up.

"….Hello?"

Amu sighed in relief as she stopped under a tree.

"Rima?"

On the other side of the phone, Rima became worried. It sounded like Amu was crying. She motioned Nagihiko over and they both listened.

"Amu, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Rima asked worriedly.

As soon as she asked that, she wished she didn't. Amu had just started to cry harder.

"R-Rima…I-Ikuto c-cheated o-on m-me…" she cried in between sobs.

The images ran through her mind nonstop, making her cry even harder.

Rima and Nagehiko stood there shocked then Rima glared at the phone.

"He did what?! That bastard! I knew he was going to hurt you again...but this! How could he do _that_ to you?! Okay, Amu. Tell me what happened, right now!"

Amu sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"There was this new girl, and her and Ikuto seemed comfortable. I didn't think anything of it because Ikuto would never do anything to hurt me….well, that's what I thought at the time. Anyway, he said there was this party and I asked if I was going. I said no because I had this huge test to study for. He wanted to stay but I told him to go and so he did, but he wasn't happy leaving me alone. Well, I finished studying early so I went to the party to surprise him. I couldn't find him anywhere so I asked this guy and he said that Ikuto went into some room with a girl and then I was sure he was thinking of someone else, but as I headed towards the room, I heard…noises. When I opened the door, Ikuto and the new girl were…..half naked and…making out…." she finished the tears coming down harder.

She heard an intake of breath on the other line and closed her eyes.

"Amu-chan? It's me, Nagihiko. Are you sure Ikuto-kun knew what he was doing?"

Nagihiko couldn't believe Ikuto would purposefully hurt Amu. He knew he loved her. Ikuto made it so obvious.

"Of course he knew what he was doing, Nagi!" Rima shouted. "That guy is a prick! We should have never let him be with Amu!"

Amu closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Rima, please don't talk bad about him. I know I must be really stupid for this, but even after what he did, I still love him. I can't help it. And Nagi…I don't really know but even if he didn't know, he should have remembered he had a fiancée!"

It was quiet for a few seconds. That is, until Rima yelled in her ear.

"FIANCEE?! Amu you two were engaged?!"

"Oh yeah, I never told you, right? Sorry, Rima. But you don't have to worry anymore. I threw the ring at him and said I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with him anymore."

"Amu-chan…are you sure it's the right thing?"

"Nagi, he cheated on me! What makes you think he won't do it again?! Why are you even standing up for him anyway?!"

Nagihiko was getting mad, How could she not see how Ikuto loved her?!

"I know he won't do it again, Amu-chan! You didn't see the look in his eyes when he said he was going to propose to you! You didn't see the happiness in them! He loves you so much, Amu! I could tell by the way he looked at you when you took him back how happy he was. I could tell he'd never leave again! And you of all people should know he'd never cheat on you!"

Amu was shocked, and little did she know, Rima was too. They had never seen, nor heard, Nagi get so mad.

"Nagi…?"

"I'm sorry, Amu-chan. You may hate me after this, and maybe Rima will too, but I think you did the wrong thing. You said it was a party, right? Usually college parties tend to have alcohol. Think about that."

"Nagi, again, I don't care if he was drunk. .. He broke my heart! Even if I was drunk, I'd never hook up with another guy!"

The depressed girl hung up on him and ran back to her dorm. When she got there, she realized Ikuto wasn't here. Not that she cared anymore, anyway. She sighed and fell back on her bed. Who was she kidding? She did care if he was back. Amu still loved him after all. Within a few minutes, Amu had cried herself to sleep.

((With Ikuto))

The 24 year old cursed again as he continued to look for Amu.

"Shit! Where is she?!"

He ran around the whole campus and stopped when he realized she wasn't here. Ikuto punched a tree as he leaned his head against it.

"How the hell could I do that to her?! I knew Minami liked me. I should've known she'd try to take advantage of me! Damn it! Now I hurt Amu and I don't know if she'll forgive me…I lost her...and it wasn't even my fault…" Ikuto whispered dejectedly.

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the ring, Amu's words ringing through his head.

_I was wrong….I DON'T want to spend the rest of my life with you._

The depressed young man stared sadly at the ring and felt like crying. He would never be with the girl he loved ever again. Right now, this ring meant nothing. Amu didn't love him anymore…He clenched the ring in his hand and shook his head. No. He'd get her back. He would do whatever it took to make her his again. With that, Ikuto stood up and walked back to his dorm. He was shocked as he saw Amu on her bed. But he knew that wouldn't be for long. Why would his little strawberry still want to share a room with him after what she saw? Ikuto sighed and walked over to his bed. He sat down and looked at the pink haired girl across from him.

"Amu…I swear. I will show you I love you. I will show you that I didn't intentionally do that with that…_slut_. I was drunk…I'm so sorry.."

Ikuto's voice was broken. He laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and sighed again. He'd start in the morning. And after that thought, he fell asleep.

((Next Morning))

A soft groan came from a young pink haired girl as she awoke. Amu opened her eyes and turned in her bed, only to see the reason her heart hurt on the other bed. She glared at him then jumped up. She ran to the bathroom and quickly got changed, not bothering to wake her….dorm mate. As soon as she was changed and ready to go, Amu ran out the door and out of the school. She had decided last night before she went to sleep that she would get back at Ikuto. Show him what it felt like being hurt as bad as she was. And she knew the perfect way to do it. Plan Get Ikuto Jealous and Make Him See What He Lost has started!

"Yo, Amu!"

Our little strawberry turned at the sound of her name and raised an eyebrow as one of Ikuto's friend, and sadly, Minami's older brother, ran up to her. What did he want?

"Yes, Takashi?"

"What happened last night? You just ran out, and then Ikuto followed like something bad happened."

Amu froze and looked away. Something bad had happened. Ikuto had cheated on her. Then an idea struck her. If Ikuto could be with a friend's sister, then she could be with the friend right? Amu smiled and she giggled as Takashi raised an eyebrow.

"Takashi…I have an important question to ask."

"Yes?"

"Will you pretend to be my boyfriend for a while?"

Takashi's eyes widen and he stared at her shocked. She was with Ikuto! Why would she want him to pretend to be her boyfriend?!

"Of course not! I'm Ikuto's friend, you're his fiancée" Amu cut him off.

"I _was _his fiancée. He cheated on me with your sister. I walked in on them. That's why I ran out and Ikuto followed."

He just continued to stare at her. She said it like it didn't mean anything but as he saw her eyes, he realized she was feeling more hurt than she was showing. Well, of course she would. He could tell how much Amu loved his friend.

"Amu…last night he was drunk….he couldn't have known what he was doing." He tried to stick up for his friend. It had been his fault he had gotten drunk after all.

She just shrugged.

"I know but still. I want him to feel the pain I feel. I thought he loved me…" she whispered and she jumped into his arms sobbing.

Takashi stared down at the girl in his arms sadly. Ever since Ikuto had introduced one day after class, he had loved her like a little sister. He hated seeing her in pain like this. The man sighed sadly and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair.

"It's okay, Amu. I'm here, shh. It's okay. I'll pretend, okay?" He whispered down to her.

Amu looked up at him with a tearstained face and smiled tearfully.

"Thank you, Takashi. Thank you so much." she whispered brokenly.

She heard a growl and jumped away from him. As Amu turned her head, she saw Ikuto glaring at Takashi.

"Why are you holding her so tightly?" He growled angrily.

Takashi sighed.

"I'm just comforting her, okay? She's upset and I don't think seeing you will help."

Ikuto froze as he looked at Amu. Was this true? Oh, wait. Of course it was.

"Amu?"

She was tempted to look at him. Tempted to jump in his arms and cry. But she couldn't. Not now. She might just get hurt again. Amu ignored him and waved at Takashi, walking past Ikuto. She didn't miss the hurt look that crossed his face and she almost turned back. No! She had to do this! She had to!

((With Takashi and Ikuto))

"Ikuto, I know you were drunk and all, and I tried telling her that, but how could you _cheat on her with my sister?!" _

Ikuto looked away and clenched his fists. How was he supposed to answer that? He didn't know. All he remembered was getting drunk then Minami seducing him and Amu catching them.

"I don't know. She seduced me! She knew I was drunk! It wasn't my fault!"

"You still fell for it, Ikuto! If you knew she had feelings for you, then why did you come? You knew she'd be there! So it is your fault. And because of that, Amu is a wreck!"

Ikuto winced and closed his eyes. He knew that. He figured that when she completely ignored him and when he saw her crying in his friend's arms. He had screwed up big time.

"Just shut up." Ikuto whispered.

"What?"

"I said just shut up!" he yelled and stalked off.

Takashi sighed as he watched his friend walk off and closed his eyes. This was going to be difficult. But, seeing as how Ikuto got jealous with him only comforting her, maybe this could show Amu that Ikuto still loved her.

"How did I get mixed into this?" he asked himself as he walked the way Amu went.

((A Month Later)) ((Sorry for the long skip!!!!))

Ikuto glared at the people below. How could they be happy, but he had to be miserable? He growled as he punched the wall and cursed. How could Amu do this? How could she go out with one of his friends? Sure they weren't together at the moment but that didn't mean she could go out with other people. He sighed and was about to punch the wall again when he heard a knock. His ears perked up. _Amu?_

He walked over to his door and opened it, his hopes disappearing. Of course she wouldn't be here….she wasn't his anymore. But that still didn't take away the surprise of seeing who was at the door.

"Utau, Soccer Boy, Shorty, Dancer Boy, Crybaby, Glasses Boy, and _Kiddy King_? What the hell are you all doing here?!"

All of the girls, and Tadase, glared at him, but they didn't hurt as much as Utau's did. Why were they so mad?

"_How could you?!"_ Utau screeched as she stormed into his dorm with the others. "How could you do that to Amu?!"

"Again, like I told everyone else who asked. It wasn't my fault. I was drunk and the girl took advantage of me!"

"I don't care, Ikuto! You still cheated on her, and now she's with someone else?! You guys were perfect for each other. You were going to get married, and you ruined everything."

Ikuto's eyes widened as he looked at his sister. How had she known? He turned and noticed Nagihiko raising an eyebrow. Oh, right. He must've told all of them.

"I know that, Utau. I'm trying to think of a way I can get her back. I NEED her. I really do…." he whispered brokenly.

Utau and the others stared at him angrily but then sadly. Nagihiko was the next to speak, along with Kuukai.

"Ikuto-kun, do you remember what happened?"

"Do you remember what happened before…Amu caught you?"

His eyes scrunched together as he tried to remember.

"I asked Amu if she wanted to come along, but she said she had to study for this test. I didn't want to go without her but she told me to, so I did. When I got there, I was talking to….Takashi.." he said the name with sadness and jealousy mixed into it. "We were drinking and got really drunk. The next thing I remember, me and Minami are dancing and then in another room making out. I don't know how it happened. I don't know why I didn't stop myself. And now I lost Amu, she's with someone else, and I'll never get her back."

Both boys looked at each other, then at the others.

"Utau…"

"Rima-koi…."

The girls looked at them then sighed.

"Yaya-chan doesn't like what Ikuto-kun did, but she knows that you love her."

"We'll help you, Ikuto." They all said and Ikuto smiled.

"Thanks, guys." He couldn't believe he was saying that but he was happy they would help get Amu back.

"Ikuto, be prepared for a long journey."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: So… how was it guys?

Ikuto and Amu: ………….

Me: Are you guys still pissed at me?

I and A: ……………

Me: -sigh- I guess so…Damn..oh well it's for the story guys…

Me: Please R&R!


	18. I'M SO SORRY GUYS, BUTI NEED HELP!

HELP!!!! I havea serious case of writer's block! AGAIN!! I would love if you guys could send me some ideas! They would help greatly!!! I'm so sorry for being away for so long. But now you know why! Please help! I don't want to stop this!


	19. Sorry guys:'

Hey, guys….I'm sorry I haven't been on in almost two years. I still have that writer's block. I can't believe. I was so excited to add more chapters to the story, and I haven't been able to. I miss this story so much. Sadly, if I don't get rid of it soon…I might actually take the story down. I know a lot of people liked it, but I can't think of anymore ideas. I'm sorry. If you could help, I would be so grateful. Sorry that I ask so much…:'(


End file.
